Katalis
by Chilla
Summary: Ia hanya sekarat—tapi belum mati. Dan sosok berambut merah itu kembali bertemu dengan bocah kunoichi mantan musuhnya. Di penjara bawah tanah Sunagakure. /SasoSaku, semi-canon.
1. Chapter 1: Di Balik Jeruji

Gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu melangkah menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap dan berbau lembab di penjara bawah tanah Sunagakure itu—tempat para kriminal maupun mantan _missing-nin_ ditahan. Aura suram dan tanpa kehidupan menyeruak kuat disini. Meski dikawal dengan penjagaan Anbu di kiri kanannya, Sakura masih merasa bergidik sedikit.

Kriminal itu—entah kenapa, tidak benar-benar mati seperti yang Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo kira sebelumnya. Seperti saat pertarungan mereka dulu, ia begitu tangguh dan sulit dikalahkan—bahkan ketika tubuh imitasinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan ketika satu-satunya organ yang tersisa, sekaligus pengingat kalau ia masih manusia telah remuk berdarah-darah, ia masih sanggup bertahan hidup.

Mungkin ketika ia ditinggalkan sendirian di gua itu bersama-sama dengan ratusan pasukan bonekanya –yang kini sudah remuk disana-sini— ,sepertinya ia hanya sekarat. _Belum mati_.

Temari sebelumnya memberitahu, bahwa pasukan Anbu Sunagakure yang datang ke gua bekas markas Akatsuki beberapa waktu lalu untuk membawa pulang mayat _missing-nin_ itu dan melakukan pengecekan pada sisa-sisa pertarungan—menemukan tubuhnya yang ternyata masih berdenyut sekalipun lemah. Ia belum mati. Hanya sekarat.

Dan bukan sesosok boneka yang mereka jumpai, melainkan manusia sempurna. Dengan kulit, bola mata, dan rambut asli. Tanpa kayu maupun siikon imitasi.

Sakura tak sanggup menahan keterkejutannya ketika mendengar fakta ini.

Reaksi petinggi-petinggi Sunagakure begitu mengetahui fakta ini berbeda-beda. Para tetua ingin agar _missing-nin _sekaligus kriminal tingkat tinggi itu segera dieksekusi begitu menginjak pasir Sunagakure. Gaara ingin menahannya dulu untuk sementara waktu untuk menginterogasinya sebelum dieksekusi. Kankuro—sangat kontras dengan dua pendapat sebelumnya, melihatnya sebagai aset Sunagakure yang perlu dimanfaatkan untuk membangkitkan kembali pasukan pengguna kugutsu Sunagakure yang kini telah lumayan surut pamornya—karena tak adanya Master yang benar-benar menguasai ilmu itu untuk mengajarkannya kepada generasi muda. Kakak Kazekage itu yang agak nyentrik itu sedikit banyak terlihat _antusias_ dengan fakta ini—lebih kepada kekagetan kedua saudaranya.

Dan setelah berjalan beberapa waktu, mereka pun berhenti di lorong paling ujung. Dasar dari penjara bawah tanah yang mirip labirin ini. Sebuah pintu logam tebal terdiam di ujung lorong itu.

Anbu yang berada di sebelah kiri Sakura membuat beberapa segel tangan yang cepat dan rumit—sebelum akhirnya pintu logam itu bergerak membuka, menyingkap sebuah sel gelap yang berada di baliknya. Mereka berjalan memasuki pintu itu perlahan. Sang ninja medis berambut merah muda itu dapat merasakan setetes keringat dingin turun mengecup dahinya.

Ketika pintu sel dibuka, tampak sebuah ruangan gelap dan berbau rayap. Sesosok badan —hampir tak terlihat— tengah duduk membelakangi pintu jeruji itu. Aura dingin menguar dari sekelilingnya.

"Jika kalian datang untuk menjemputku ke tempat interogasi, itu sia-sia. Apapun yang kalian lakukan, aku takkan buka mulut," katanya datar—namun dengan nada menusuk. Sakura tersentak. _Suara itu.._

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal.

* * *

"Jika kalian datang untuk menjemputku ke tempat interogasi, itu sia-sia. Apapun yang kalian lakukan, aku takkan buka mulut," katanya datar—namun dengan nada menusuk. Sakura tersentak. _Suara itu.._

Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang sanggup membuat bulu romanya berdiri sekalipun ia hanya berbisik. Suara yang.._uh_, begitu banyak kenangan buruk dari sang pemilik suara itu.

Sakura dapat merasakan kedua Anbu di sebelahnya mengernyitkan kening ketika mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu barusan.

"Jaga mulutmu, Akasuna-_san_," desis Anbu itu sambil menggertakkan gigi. "Kami disini bukan untuk menjemputmu, tapi untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. Seorang ninja medis akan melakukannya. Kazekage-_sama_ meminta kerjasama Anda."

Hening sesaat. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas yang memburu dari Sakura, serta suara gemerincing kunci di genggaman tangan salah satu Anbu.

"_Hmm_? Ada apa dengan bocah berambut merah itu sampai mau repot-repot mengkhawatirkan keadaan_ku_?" gumamnya hampir tanpa suara dengan sarkasme yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Sakura menaikkan alis mendengar kata-kata tajamnya. Sepertinya dalam keadaan apapun, sifatnya yang agak blak-blakan itu tidak terlalu berubah.

Anbu di sebelah Sakura terlihat menahan kepalan tangannya. "Tunjukkan sedikit rasa hormatmu pada Kazekage-_sama_, Akasuna-_san_." Ancamnya tegas. Lelaki di sudut ruangan itu tak bergeming—entah dia tak mendengar atau memang tak mau repot-repot membuang waktu untuk merespon. "Haruno-_san_, kami akan berjaga di depan," kata kedua Anbu itu, sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Meninggalkan gadis berambut sewarna harummanis itu seorang diri dengan salah satu kriminal paling berbahaya di dunia ninja.

Hening yang tak mengenakkan menyelimuti ruangan sel itu sekali lagi. Sakura ragu sesaat, sebelum berjalan ke sudut menghampiri calon 'pasien' (_uhm, pasien?_) yang akan diperiksanya sambil membawa kotak obat.

Tangan gadis itu terjulur ke depan dengan ragu, sebelum menepuk pundak sang narapidana untuk meminta perhatiannya. Bunyi 'tuk' pelan bergema di ruangan sel itu.

Setelah semenit yang terasa begitu lama bagi seorang Haruno Sakura, terdengar suara gumaman serak yang memecah kesunyian di udara.

"Siapa?"

Sakura menelan ludah sesaat. "Uhm, ini aku, ninja medis yang akan memeriksamu. Mohon kerjasamanya..uhm, Aka—"

"Sasori. Panggil aku Sasori." perintahnya serak.

"Uhm..mohon kerjasamanya, Sasori." Tak perlu disangkal, frasa nama itu terasa aneh di ujung lidah gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Tolong telentangkan badanmu."

Tak ada respon. Sakura mengernyitkan kening, _inner_-nya sudah berteriak-teriak konyol tak sabar di dalam kepalanya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, kepala merah di depannya itu menoleh ke belakang—

—Iris anggur hijau yang berkilau milik Sakura bertemu dengan sepasang iris hazel pucat itu.

Sakura menahan napas.

* * *

Sakura menahan napas.

"Kau..?" si pemilik iris hazel berbisik serak, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Biar kutebak. Kau kemari untuk meracuniku, huh, _bocah_?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menahan senyum geli yang hendak terukir di bibirnya mendengar untaian kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada datar barusan. _Inner _Sakura membisikkan sesuatu di dalam kepalanya, memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi sebentar dengan calon 'pasiennya'.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?"

"Hoh, bagus," ia menyeringai tipis. "Kalau begitu_, _cepat lakukan. Aku benci menunggu."

Kata-kata familiar itu lagi. Sakura tersenyum tipis sedikit ketika mendengarnya. Hoo, beberapa saat yang lalu mereka berdua tengah berada di medan pertempuran, dengan tujuan untuk membunuh satu sama lain—sementara sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk 'santai', dengan sedikit 'obrolan' formal tanpa kunai maupun _satetsu_ yang saling beterbangan di sana-sini.

Takdir memang aneh.

"Tentu saja tidak," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku disini untuk menjalankan perintah Kazekage-sama untuk memeriksamu, berhubung dengan adanya program kerjasama pertukaran ninja medis antara Suna dan Konoha."

Hening sekali lagi.

"Sebelumnya kupikir kau akan langsung membunuhku ditempat begitu melihatku," lanjut Sakura dengan tawa yang agak dipaksakan—untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tadinya aku mau begitu."

".._Apa_?!" sergah Sakura, langsung dalam posisi kuda-kuda—siap meremukkan sosok di depannya ini dalam satu kepalan tangan.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh." gumamnya datar sambil melempar pandangan merendahkan ke arah Sakura. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, membentuk seringai tipis. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas, antara lega dan tetap waspada.

"Tak kusangka kau punya sedikit rasa humor." Desis Sakura dengan nada yang menyiratkan sedikit kelegaan.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar untuk tidak terlalu memperlihatkan emosimu, bocah."

"Itu lebih baik, daripada tak mempunyai emosi sama-sekali seperti—" Sosok berambut merah itu mendelik. Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, merasakan bahwa sepertinya ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Ia menggigit lidah perlahan.

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan yang terasa menyesakkan, Sakura memutuskan untuk langsung menjalankan tugasnya. Ia maju sedikit mendekati lelaki di depannya, tangannya meraih kancing piyama lusuh tipis (_mungkin benda itu lebih tepat disebut kain lap yang dijahit saking lusuhnya.._) khas baju penjara yang dikenakan Sasori, hendak membukanya untuk memudahkan pemeriksaan. Tangan milik sang narapidana tetap diam di samping kedua tubuhnya, tak menepis gerakan tangan Sakura.

"Hidup seperti ini.._memang lebih mudah_," gumamnya serak hampir tanpa suara—Sakura sesaat tak yakin apakah ia benar-benar berbicara barusan atau tidak.

" Apa, Sasori?" tanya Sakura agak ragu—berharap ia masih ada sedikit kesabaran untuk mengulang kata-katanya barusan. Cahaya redup kebiruan tampak di telapak tangan kanan gadis itu, bersiap untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

Jeda sesaat sebelum sosok berambut merah itu menggerakkan bibir pucatnya lagi. Gumaman serak yang diucapkan perlahan terdengar memecah sunyi di udara.

"Hidup seperti ini.._tanpa emosi_, memang lebih mudah.."

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung.._

.

**A/N:** Newbie. Uhm *tarik napas*. Akhirnya jadi juga fanfiksi SasoSaku nan gaje ini. Percobaan pertama saya nulis SasoSaku. Maaf kalau hasilnya OOC dan kurang dapet feel-nya. 0.o

Semoga fanfiksi ini bisa turut meramaikan pairing SasoSaku di fandom Naruto Indonesia. ^^ (kalau diperhatikan, penggemar pairing ini sepertinya tidak sebanyak penggemar pairing-pairing lain, ya?)

Terimakasih sudah membaca, saya harap anda menikmati fanfiksi (_gaje_) ini. **Kritik, jika berkenan? :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Keputusan

.

"Hidup seperti ini.._memang lebih mudah_," gumamnya serak hampir tanpa suara—Sakura sesaat tak yakin apakah ia benar-benar berbicara barusan atau tidak.

" Apa, Sasori?" tanya Sakura agak ragu—berharap ia masih ada sedikit kesabaran untuk mengulang kata-katanya barusan. Cahaya redup kebiruan tampak di telapak tangan kanan gadis itu, bersiap untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

Jeda sesaat sebelum sosok berambut merah itu menggerakkan bibir pucatnya lagi. Gumaman serak yang diucapkan perlahan terdengar memecah sunyi di udara.

"Hidup seperti ini.._tanpa emosi_, memang lebih mudah.."

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal.

* * *

"Hidup seperti ini.._tanpa emosi_, memang lebih mudah.."

Datar. Kata-kata itu —meski maknanya tajam— terdengar begitu datar dan dingin begitu diucapkan oleh seorang Akasuna no Sasori. Sakura berjengit sedikit, chakra kebiruan di tangannya berkedip sesaat karena reaksinya tadi. _Lelaki ini.._

"Tapi kini kau sudah punya emosi,kan? Tubuhmu..sudah bukan tubuh boneka lagi sekarang," gumam Sakura hampir kepada dirinya sendiri. Piyama atasan lusuh milik Sasori sudah tergeletak di sebelahnya, tangan gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu kini tengah sibuk mengobati luka bilur merah –yang masih empuk dan basah—di dada kiri Sasori. Tempat jantungnya berada.

"..Kau _salah._"

Sakura terkejut sedikit, tak menyangka kalau kata-katanya barusan didengar oleh lelaki di depannya. _"Tentu saja bodoh, kau berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dengannya," Inner_ Sakura berbisik mengejek didalam kepalanya.

"Uhm, maaf, tapi apanya yang salah?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu ragu.

Jeda sesaat. Lelaki berambut merah itu tak langsung menjawab, melainkan diam sebentar—seakan mengetes kesabaran gadis didepannya itu.

"Kau salah. Aku memang punya emosi—_dari dulu_."

"Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang kalau..hatimu itu sama seperti tubuhmu saat itu, Sasori?" tanya Sakura tak yakin.

Sosok berambut merah yang daritadi menunduk itu mengangkat kepalanya, hingga poni acak-acakannya yang tadi turun menutupi mata kini tersibak sedikit—menyingkap sepasang hazel sayu dibawahnya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandang meremehkan.

"Wanita..memang selalu ingin tahu, ya," bisiknya serak sambil menyeringai tipis. Gadis berambut harummanis di depannya mengernyitkan kening tak suka, sementara dalam hati ragu—apakah ia sedang marah atau memang sekadar terganggu saja. Seandainya di wajah pucat itu tergambar sedikit saja emosi, mungkin Sakura tak perlu repot-repot berspekulasi tentang apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Aku punya emosi,bocah. Hanya saja, aku tak menggunakannya," lanjutnya dingin.

"Mengapa—"

"_Diam_." Potong Sasori tajam, sebelah tangannya terangkat.

Sakura bingung harus berkata apa. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap tenang dan bersabar sedikit—mengacuhkan _inner-_nya yang protes atas kejadian tadi. _Ayolah, kau sudah bukan bocah lagi, Sakura.._

Tangan gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu bergerak lebih cekatan dari sebelumnya—memusatkan konsentrasinya pada luka dalam di dada Sasori, yang masih empuk dan basah. _Sepertinya, proses penyembuhannya tidak bisa selesai saat ini juga_, batin Sakura. Sekilas ia melirik ke Sasori, melihat ekspresinya apakah kesakitan atau tidak. Tapi wajah pucat itu tetap datar seperti biasa.

.

Selang beberapa menit ditemani keheningan yang menyiksa, ninja medis berambut kembang gula itu berjengit terkejut.

Ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam luka Sasori.

Ada beberapa butir pasir—dalam jumlah yang cukup signifikan.

Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung. Seingatnya, katana kedua boneka yang digunakan Nenek Chiyo untuk menikam Sasori tidak kotor sama sekali, apalagi terkena pasir. Jadi.._darimana asalnya serpihan-serpihan pasir ini?_

Dan sebuah analisa yang masuk akal segera muncul di kepala Sakura. Ia bergidik sedikit. _Tak salah lagi.._

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu memijat kepalanya sesaat, sebelum tangannya kembali menelusuri tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung di depannya. Menjadi pemimpin salah satu negara besar di dunia ninja memang melelahkan—apalagi di usianya saat ini. Seandainya saja ia boleh mengambil cuti barang sehari, tentu saja ia akan melakukannya—dengan senang hati.

Suara pintu yang diketuk memecah kesunyian di kantor itu.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berambut cokelat tua yang tinggi dan tegap didampingi oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang yang lebih tua disampingnya.

Sudut bibir sang Kazekage muda sedikit terangkat—membentuk sebuah senyuman begitu melihat kedatangan dua orang kakaknya itu.

"Gaara, kau sudah makan?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu khawatir. Di tangannya tergenggam nampan berisi _onigiri _hangat dan segelas _ocha_. Diletakkannya nampan tadi di meja sang Kazekage.

Sementara laki-laki berambut coklat yang lebih muda itu duduk mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan adiknya, sebelum memberi komentar akan kegiatan adik satu-satunya.

"Hoo, rajinnya adikku.." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar—yang disambut oleh jitakan Temari, wanita berambut pirang tadi.

"Sssh, Kankuro! Jangan ganggu, Gaara sedang sibuk," gumam Temari sedikit kesal.

"Hoo, _sibuk_? Seingatku tadi ia baru saja tertidur di mejanya ketika kuintip," balas Kankuro sambil menyeringai iseng. Pipi sang Kazekage muda bersemu merah—tak menyangka kalau istirahat diam-diamnya tadi ketahuan. Tapi apa boleh buat, dari tadi pagi ia sudah bekerja tanpa ada kesempatan bersantai sedikitpun.

Temari tak menghiraukan perkataan Kankuro tadi. "Gaara, kau belum menyentuh makananmu daritadi. Jangan bilang kalau.." ia memberi jeda sesaat, aura dingin khas kakak perempuan yang siap mengamuk menusuk keluar dari sekelilingnya, "..kau tak menyukai masakanku?"

Gaara langsung merespon dengan memasukkan sebuah onigiri langsung kedalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya cepat-cepat. "Enak. Terima kasih, Temari-_neechan_."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk puas, sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius. "Bagaimana dengan rapat tadi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sang Kazekage muda menghirup sedikit _ocha_-nya, sebelum menjawab dengan nada lambat. "Rapat tadi..berlangsung alot. Para tetua menginginkan ia segera dieksekusi begitu kakinya menginjak Sunagakure ini, meskipun menurutku itu bukan pilihan yang terbaik."

"Kukira kau akan langsung setuju dengan pendapat para tetua itu—mengingat apa yang pernah ia lakukan terhadapmu." Kankuro angkat bicara. "Mengetahui bahwa kini ia tengah berada di penjara Sunagakure dan bukan remuk berdarah-darah dengan _Sabaku Sousou-_mu, itu adalah fakta yang..cukup mengagetkan."

Temari mengernyitkan kening seakan berpikir keras. "Aku juga kurang setuju dengan pendapat para tetua itu. Bukannya aku kasihan padanya—dengan senang hati ia pasti langsung K.O dengan kipasku kalau diizinkan—tapi kita bisa mengorek keterangan tentang Akatsuki darinya. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Gaara?"

Sang Kazekage menghirup _ocha_-nya sekali lagi lambat-lambat, sebelum mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. "Aku sependapat denganmu, Temari-_neechan_. Kita memerlukan informasi darinya, setelah segala hal yang kita perlukan diperoleh, urusan kita dengannya selesai. Kita bisa langsung mengeksekusinya."

Kankuro menaikkan alis sedikit mendengar kata-kata adiknya tadi. Dalam hati ia kurang setuju—sang _Master_ kugutsu itu kedengaran tak lebih dari seorang budak yang bisa dimanipulasi begitu saja, setelah selesai bisa langsung disingkirkan. Tapi ia tak menunjukkan pemikirannya barusan.

"Aku ragu apakah Sasori-_sam_—Sasori akan buka mulut semudah itu." kata Kankuro serius. Temari mengangguk, dalam hati ia mengiyakan kata-kata Kankuro barusan.

Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu mengambil _onigiri_ terakhir yang tersisa, lalu memutar-mutarnya pelan sambil menatap nasi gulung di tangannya itu dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Tenang saja.." katanya perlahan. "_Suka atau tidak_, ia pasti akan buka mulut."

Entah itu hanya imajinasi Kankuro atau memang kenyataan, ia merasa bahwa ia mendengar suara desik-desikan kecil pasir yang bergoyang di dalam guci pasir milik adiknya barusan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung.._

.

**A/N**: Chapter 2, akhirnya selesai. :D *makansosis*. Semoga anda terhibur setelah membaca ini. Maaf kalau pendek dan (_rada_) gaje.

Apa Temari dan adik-adik kelihatan OOC disini? Mohon kritiknya, saya berusaha menjaga setiap tokoh tidak terlalu melenceng dari karakter aslinya di canon. (_Meskipun jadinya rada OOC juga sih -,_)

Terima kasih kepada **Moku-Chan**, **Kuromi no Sora**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **Yura Natsuki**, **taintedIris**, dan **allykeysa **yang sudah me-review di chapter kemarin. Review kalian membuatku tersentuh (?). :) #maafauthornyaperasaanbanget

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Kritik **atau **saran untuk chapter depan, jika berkenan? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Kunjungan tak Terduga

.

Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu mengambil _onigiri_ terakhir yang tersisa, lalu memutar-mutarnya pelan sambil menatap nasi gulung di tangannya itu dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Tenang saja.." katanya perlahan. "_Suka atau tidak_, ia pasti akan buka mulut."

Entah itu hanya imajinasi Kankuro atau memang kenyataan, ia merasa bahwa ia mendengar suara desik-desikan kecil pasir yang bergoyang di dalam guci pasir milik adiknya barusan.

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal.

* * *

Butir-butir pasir ini..sepertinya ninja medis berambut kembang gula itu bisa langsung merasakan asalnya darimana. Ia mengontrol _chakra_ di telapak tangannya sedemikian rupa sehingga bulir-bulir pasir kecil itu tertarik keluar perlahan dan berpindah ke wadah logam kecil di tangan kirinya. Setelah yakin tak ada butir pasir lagi yang menyisa, dipandanginya pasir yang terkumpul di wadah dengan dahi berkerut.

"Sasori," katanya memecah kesunyian tiba-tiba, "apa yang dilakukan tim interogasi itu padamu tadi pagi?" tanyanya serius. Sang tahanan tak juga bergeming dari posisinya yang setengah bersandar di tembok penjara, sebelum menaikkan kepalanya sedikit—lalu kedua iris hazel sayu itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Bukan..urusanmu," sahutnya parau. Suaranya serak dan sedikit berdeguk aneh.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening melihat kelakuan pasien di depannya barusan. Ya—dalam pengalamannya sebagai ninja medis, ia sudah biasa menerima tingkah pasien yang susah diatur dan keras kepala seperti ini, sehingga kesabarannya sudah lumayan terlatih. Ia mendecakkan lidah pelan.

"Urusanku," katanya hati-hati, "adalah memastikan kau tetap dalam kondisi sehat dan membaik selama kau berada dibawah pengawasanku." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menegaskan.

"Aku terharu," balas si pesakitan dengan sarkasme yang tak ditutup-tutupi.

_Inner_ Sakura sudah mengomel-ngomel heboh di dalam kepalanya melihat kelakuan sosok berambut merah di hadapannya itu barusan. '_Oke..bolehlah wajahnya imut, tapi kelakuannya amit-amit!' _Protes _inner_-nya kesal. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan—untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya lagi.

"Aku mohon kerjasamanya, Sasori," kata gadis berambut merah muda itu sedikit lelah. Ruang sel ini begitu pengap—Sakura kurang suka dengan bau rayap yang sesekali menyeruak di ruang gelap itu. Belum lagi jeruji-jeruji logam yang menambah kesan angker di sel penjara khusus itu.

Sang pemuda berambut merah tetap bergeming—tak merespon.

Memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah mengesalkan 'pasien'nya kali ini, Sakura mengambil ramuan obat di tas medisnya dan segumpal kapas. Dicelupkannya kapas itu ke ramuan berwarna jingga kental di mangkuk yang disiapkannya, lalu memulai mengoleskan kapas basah itu ke luka di dada Sasori perlahan. Sang tahanan tetap tak bergerak dari posisinya—berjengit sedikit pun tidak.

"_Sabaku Sou..sou._"

Sakura mengangkat alis, memastikan bahwa suara serak yang terdengar tadi bukan sekadar perasaannya belaka. "Apa?"

"_Sabaku Sousou_..bocah berambut merah itu.._pasir._." katanya putus-putus dengan suara serak yang terdengar seperti diseret-seret.

'_Sudah kuduga.._' batin Sakura dalam hati. "Jangan bicara lagi, Sasori," kata Sakura agak panik sesaat melihat keadaan 'pasien' berambut merahnya. Buru-buru gadis berambut merah muda itu merogoh tas medisnya, mengambil sebuah botol minum—membuka tutupnya dan menyodorkannya cepat-cepat ke arah pemuda di depannya.

"Air, minumlah!"

Si pemuda berambut merah —yang kini sebelah tangannya sudah terangkat menutupi mulut seakan menahan sesuatu— menatap botol minum di depan matanya dengan pandangan kosong. Ada sedikit kilatan curiga disana, iris anggur hijau Sakura menangkapnya—walaupun samar.

"Tenang saja, bukan racun kok."

Ia menarik napas pendek-pendek dengan bunyi berisik yang tak wajar. "Singkirkan..air itu dari..ku, bocah," perintahnya susah payah. _'Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun ia masih sempat bertingkah sok ngebos,'_ komentar _inner _Sakura dalam hati.

"Tak akan, sebelum kau meminumnya," kata Sakura keras kepala. Disorongkannya botol minum itu lebih dekat ke arah sang tahanan di depannya. "Minumlah, sebelum aku yang meminumkannya padamu," perintah Sakura dengan nada tegas.

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang menetes—untuk sesaat.

"Kau..bocah berambut merah beralis botak itu..bisa me—_uhuk_," ia terbatuk sekali, "..marahimu kalau kau ketahuan memberiku air, _bodoh_," lanjutnya parau. Tapi gadis berambut merah muda itu tak menggubrisnya. Disorongkannya mulut botol itu ke mulut Sasori yang tertutupi oleh telapak tangannya.

Tapi ketika tangan pemuda berambut merah itu bisa disingkirkan dari mulutnya dengan paksa oleh Sakura—ninja medis bermata anggur hijau itu menahan napas terkejut.

Tetesan cairan kemerahan merembes dari sudut bibir Sasori, menodai sela-sela jemari tangannya yang tadi dipakai untuk menutup mulut.

Dan ketika Sakura melihat lebih dekat—bibir atas milik cucu satu-satunya Nenek Chiyo itu terdapat lebam kebiruan, dengan kulit yang terkelupas di beberapa bagiannya. Bibir atasnya _sobek_.

* * *

"Tenang saja.." katanya perlahan. "_Suka atau tidak_, ia pasti akan buka mulut."

Entah itu hanya imajinasi Kankuro atau memang kenyataan, ia merasa bahwa ia mendengar suara desik-desikan kecil pasir yang bergoyang di dalam guci pasir milik adiknya barusan.

"Kau..sudah menginterogasinya?" tanya sang pengguna kugutsu berambut cokelat tua itu menyelidik.

Gaara menghela napas. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Sudah, tadi pagi tim interogasi khusus dari Anbu dan aku sudah mencoba mengorek informasi darinya di ruang interogasi. Tapi," ia memberi jeda, "seperti yang kukira—sulit sekali untuk mengajaknya bekerja sama."

'_Sudah kuduga..seperti yang kukira, dari seorang Akasuna no Sasori,'_ batin Kankuro dalam hati. "Apakah ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan?"

Sang Kazekage muda mengernyitkan keningnya sesaat, sebelum bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah jendela kantor Kazekage yang terbuka. "Justru itu yang membuatku heran."

"Apanya?" Temari angkat bicara.

"Ia tak melawan atau memberontak sama sekali. Hanya diam—tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Sampai membuatku mengira, mungkin keadaan sekarat telah membuat pita suaranya sedikit bermasalah," jawab Gaara dengan nada yang menyiratkan keheranan sekilas.

Kedua kakak sang Kazekage saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menggunakan metode kekerasan dalam menginterogasinya?" tanya Kankuro, ekspresinya berubah serius.

Hening sesaat menyelimuti ruang kantor Kazekage itu.

"Ya."

"Sudah kuduga," respon Kankuro datar. Temperamen adiknya yang tak sabaran sudah sangat dikenalnya—apalagi mengingat bahwa yang dihadapinya saat itu adalah orang yang pernah mengincar nyawanya sekali. "Besok kau akan menginterogasinya lagi?"

"Ya, rencanaku begitu." jawab Gaara, angin sore padang pasir yang berhembus membuat helai-helai kemerahan di sekitar dahinya tersibak. Temari menepuk pundak adiknya yang paling kecil itu, seraya tersenyum kecil memberi semangat.

"Semoga beruntung," ujar wanita berambut pirang itu. Sementara itu, Kankuro memberi tatapan penuh arti kepada adik lelaki satu-satunya itu—sebelum ia bersama Temari beranjak pergi ke arah pintu, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terdiam di dekat jendela—tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Ninja medis berambut harummanis itu kini berjalan santai menyusuri jalan utama Suna—menuju apartemen sementaranya. Lega karena bisa menghirup udara segar lagi setelah sekian jam berada di dalam pengapnya ruang penjara bawah tanah desa padang pasir itu. Sakura menaikkan maskernya, mencegah pasir yang sesekali beterbangan dihembus angin masuk ke mata.

Kejadian beberapa saat lalu masih segar terekam di kepalanya. Bibir sang pemuda berambut merah itu..untung saja luka sobeknya tak terlalu dalam, sehingga ia tak terkena kemungkinan cacat. Setelah dipaksa sekian menit, akhirnya 'pasien' Sakura yang keras kepala itu mau juga membuka mulutnya untuk menerima air yang diberikan ninja medis itu kepadanya—meskipun dengan _death glare_ yang menusuk dari iris hazel sayunya. '_Mungkin akhirnya ia membiarkan gengsinya mengalah sedikit tadi_, pikir Sakura.

Meskipun hasilnya air yang ada didalam botol itu menjadi sedikit kemerahan karena tercampur dengan darah dari bibir Sasori.

Dibukanya pintu apartemennya itu dengan kunci dari sakunya. Lalu ia segera berjalan ke dapur, memutuskan untuk bersantai sedikit sambil meminum teh dingin.

Tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu yang sedang mengaduk teh mendadak terhenti ketika didengarnya suara ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Ia segera berjalan kedepan untuk membuka pintu—mengira itu mungkin Temari yang datang mengunjungi. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

**Seorang** lelaki tua berjanggut putih tebal—dengan mata yang hanya segaris tipis hampir tak kelihatan, tengah berdiri di depan apartemen Sakura. Ia tersenyum.

Sakura menahan napas. Ia terkejut sedikit, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum sopan. Lelaki ini..sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"Ebizo-_jiisama?"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung.._

.

**A/N**: Chapter 3, sudah keluar dari oven. :D *lambai2gaje. Semoga anda menikmati sajian (_pendek_) ini.

Uhm.. Sasori nya gak terlalu OOC kan ya? Jujur, membuat dialog untuknya itu rada..ribet juga. #malahcurcol

Terima kasih untuk **Moku-Chan**, **just ana males login**, **Yura Natsuki**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, dan **Chintya Hatake-chan** yang sudah mereview chapter 2 kemarin. ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Komentar atau kritik, jika berkenan? :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Yang Tersia-siakan

.

Tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu yang sedang mengaduk teh mendadak terhenti ketika didengarnya suara ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Ia segera berjalan kedepan untuk membuka pintu—mengira itu mungkin Temari yang datang mengunjungi. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

Seorang lelaki tua berjanggut putih tebal—dengan mata yang hanya segaris tipis hampir tak kelihatan, tengah berdiri di depan apartemen Sakura. Ia tersenyum.

Sakura menahan napas. Ia terkejut sedikit, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum sopan. Lelaki ini..sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"Ebizo-_jiisama?"_

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal. Akan ada banyak dialog di chapter 4 ini..jadi persiapkan mata anda.

Disarankan membaca chapter 4 ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Evanescence – My Immortal**, dan **Naruto Shippuden OST – Sasori Theme (Despair) **untuk bagian penutup. Selamat menikmati!

* * *

Hening. Gelap melingkupi pandangan kedua hazel sayunya. Dikerjapkannya matanya beberapa kali, hingga ruangan sel itu perlahan semakin jelas di penglihatannya. Rupanya ia tertidur tadi. _Tidur pertamaku setelah dua puluh tahun terakhir_, pikirnya sinis.

Rasanya larut terlelap dalam ketidaksadaran, melupakan kenyataan untuk sesaat..tak buruk juga. Lebih bisa dibilang menyenangkan, malah. Dalam hati nuraninya mengakui, sedikit banyak tidur adalah salah satu hal kecil yang disukainya—dari tubuh barunya sebagai manusia.

Tak ada yang berubah. Ruang sel itu masih tetap statis seperti sebelumnya, dengan debu-debu kasat mata yang melingkupi beberapa bagiannya. Sarang laba-laba punggung kuning masih setia menempel di salah satu sudut ruangan itu—bila matanya tak salah lihat. Seandainya saja ia bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, pastilah serangga _arthropoda_ itu akan langsung ditangkapnya. Lalu diramu dengan hati-hati sebagai bahan racun berkelas.

Sayangnya—dalam keadaan seperti ini ia tak menilai adanya faedah apapun dengan membuat racun.

Kedua iris hazelnya berputar sesaat, menelusuri setiap _inchi _ruangan selnya. Karena selnya terletak di bawah tanah, ia tak dapat mengira-ngira waktu sekarang dengan melihat cahaya yang datang. Tak ada cahaya sama sekali di ruang ini, kecuali samar-samar lampu minyak dari Anbu yang berjaga di depan.

Ia beringsut maju perlahan, kakinya belum bisa dipakai untuk berjalan dengan benar. _Terima kasih kepada bocah rambut merah tanpa alis itu_, pikirnya sarkastis.

"Hei, kau."

Seorang Anbu yang tengah bersandar di dinding dekat pintu sel menoleh kepada teman di sebelahnya. "Apakah kau yang berbicara tadi, Rizu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hm? Tidak, aku diam daritadi. Mungkin perasaanmu saja, Seze," jawab Anbu rekannya sedikit heran.

Dari balik jeruji sel, kedua iris hazel yang mengawasi percakapan kedua Anbu itu memutar-mutar matanya dengan gaya sedikit kesal yang tak ditutup-tutupi. _Anbu bodoh, mungkin pendengaran mereka terhalang dengan topeng konyol itu_, analisanya dalam hati.

"Aku yang bicara," kata sang tahanan dengan nada perlahan, seakan memastikan setiap kata yang diucapkannya tertangkap dengan benar. Kedua Anbu tadi tersentak sesaat, sebelum kembali rileks seperti biasa lagi—mereka menoleh ke dalam ruang sel, lalu menunduk kebawah, dan menemukan sang pemilik suara di antara tebalnya jeruji.

"Oh," jawab Anbu bernama Seze itu dengan nada tenang yang dipaksakan.

"Ada apa, Akasuna_-san_?" kali ini rekannya yang angkat bicara—katananya sudah siap terhunus di tangan, kalau-kalau sang tahanan mendadak menyerang.

"Beritahu aku waktu sekarang."

Sang Anbu segera melirik ke jam pasir kecil yang terletak di lantai tempat mereka berjaga—sebelum mengira-ngira waktu sekarang dengan memperhitungkan ketinggian pasir di bawahnya. Katana tetap terhunus di genggamannya—siap menyerang kapan saja.

"Sekitar jam lima sore."

Sang tahanan memejamkan matanya sebentar, sebelum membukanya lagi perlahan. Diberinya kedua Anbu itu sedikit anggukan kecil sekilas, lalu kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Tunggu—_apa ini_? Ia merasakan adanya sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat—membungkus dadanya.

Ia beringsut kembali ke tempat nyamannya di sudut, sebelum perlahan membuka kancing piyama lusuh yang dipakainya. Kedua iris hazelnya menemukan benda putih asing yang membungkus dadanya. Perban. Seseorang telah membalut lukanya—dengan ketelitian yang begitu rapi.

Dan ia dengan cepat langsung mengetahui siapa seseorang yang dimaksud.

_Bocah berisik berambut permen kapas itu.._

Jemari tangannya kembali bekerja menutup kancing piyamanya, sementara ia larut sesaat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dihelanya napas pendek-pendek ke dalam paru-parunya, sebelum bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah seringai tipis.

'_Wanita..memang suka melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, ya.'_

* * *

"Ebizo-_jiisama?"_

Lelaki tua itu menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum. "Kau pasti Haruno-_san _dari Konoha," katanya pelan hampir berbisik.

Sakura tersenyum sopan, sebelum membalas. "Benar, Ebizo-_jiisama_. Silakan masuk," kata Sakura sopan seraya membuka pintu apartemen itu lebih lebar. Lelaki tua itu melangkah masuk perlahan, sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang depan apartemen Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tercenung sesaat, sebelum memutuskan untuk menyambut tamunya ramah. "Mau kopi hangat atau teh, Ebizo-_jiisama_?" tawar Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih, teh saja. Maaf merepotkan, Haruno_-san_," jawab sang tamu sopan. Sakura segera beranjak ke dapur, sebelum kembali lagi ke ruang depan dengan dua cangkir di tangannya. Diletakkannya cangkir yang satunya ke hadapan sang tamu.

"Jadi," kata Sakura membuka percakapan, "adakah yang bisa kubantu, Ebizo-_jiisama_?" Ia memberi jeda sesaat, sebelum menambahkan. "Ah ya, aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Chiyo-_baasama.._" kata gadis berambut merah muda itu pelan sambil menunduk.

Sang tamu menghirup tehnya perlahan, sebelum meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja. "Tak ada yang perlu disesali, Haruno-_san_. _Neechan _memang sudah terlalu tua usianya.." katanya tenang. "Selain itu..," ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dihirupnya teh miliknya sekali lagi.

Sakura diam, dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kakek Ebizo barusan.

".._Neechan_ juga pastinya sedang beristirahat dengan damai sekarang. Impian terakhirnya..sudah terpenuhi," sambung Kakek Ebizo setelah meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya ke meja yang berlapis taplak bermotif bunga sakura.

Sakura terkejut sedikit mendengar fakta ini. "Impian.._terakhir_?"

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum.

"Ya, impian untuk melihat cucu kesayangannya untuk terakhir kali telah terpenuhi."

* * *

.

"Ya, impian untuk melihat cucu kesayangannya untuk terakhir kali telah terpenuhi."

Sakura dalam hati merasa sedikit sakit. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Nenek Chiyo memang sangat menyayangi cucu satu-satunya itu, meski yang didapatkan dari si cucu berambut merah itu adalah kebalikannya. Mendadak sebuah analisa timbul dalam pikiran Sakura. Pastinya dulu Sasori bukanlah seorang monster berhati beku seperti ia yang sekarang—bila Nenek Chiyo begitu menyayanginya sampai seperti itu.

Tapi..apa yang membuat Sasori sampai ia menjadi seperti saat ini?

Sakura tak tahu jawabannya.

"_Neechan_..sangat menyayangi cucu satu-satunya itu," kata Kakek Ebizo lagi, nadanya tetap tenang. "Ia tak sanggup menahannya ketika Sasori pergi dari desa ini, dan semenjak itu ia jadi sering termenung..dan tenggelam dalam penyesalan yang berkepanjangan," jelas lelaki tua itu perlahan—nada suaranya menyedih.

"Kami.. _Neechan dan aku_ telah menyia-nyiakannya." gumamnya pahit, hampir kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya sedikit heran mendengar kata-kata Kakek Ebizo barusan. Apa yang dimaksud dengan _'menyia-nyiakannya'_?

"Tentu saja tidak, Ebizo-_jiisama_. Anda dan Chiyo-_baasama _kan sangat menyayanginya," bantah Sakura yakin dengan nada menenangkan. Kakek Ebizo menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kami telah gagal memberinya perhatian dan kasih sayang seperti yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Waktu kami berdua kebanyakan tersita untuk menghadiri rapat-rapat desa dan berbagai keperluan lainnya. Sasori..ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya sendiri."

Ia memberi jeda sesaat untuk menyesap tehnya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya sendiri..duduk tenang sambil menatap pintu, menunggu Ayah dan Ibunya pulang." Kakek Ebizo tersenyum pahit. "Ia betah berjam-jam melakukan hal itu—bahkan sesekali sampai lupa makan dan minum. Sudah beberapa kali aku memberitahu _Neechan _untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya saja—bahwa kedua orangtuanya takkan pulang karena mereka berdua sudah meninggal— tapi.._Neechan_ tak tega," lanjut lelaki tua itu dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sakura terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa—atas fakta menyedihkan yang didengarnya tadi. Dengan masa lalu suram seperti itu, tak heran Sasori menjadi kurang berperasaan dan berhati dingin. Kurangnya kasih sayang yang seharusnya diterimanya ketika ia masih kecil..

Mendadak gadis berambut merah muda itu jadi teringat pada rekan satu timnya yang kini entah ada dimana. '_Sasuke..'_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya lagi—sebelum perasaannya larut dalam sedih atas nostalgia yang mendadak dikenangnya.

"Seandainya waktu itu kami bisa meluangkan waktu sedikit untuknya..tentunya ia takkan jadi seperti ini." Kakek Ebizo menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan mengenang penyesalan yang dalam.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Sasori..meski ia selalu terlihat tenang setiap kali kami menemuinya, _Neechan _dan aku tahu kalau ia sangat kesepian," lanjut Kakek Ebizo lagi dengan pandang menerawang. "Ia bukan tipe orang yang terbuka seperti anak-anak lain seusianya—ia tipe yang selalu memendam semuanya sendiri. Mungkin sifat ini terbawa sampai dewasa," kata lelaki tua itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ia tak banyak bicara, seingatku—sewaktu aku dan Chiyo-_baasama_ bertarung dengannya," gadis berambut merah muda itu menimpali. Kakek Ebizo mengangguk kecil.

"Dan semua ini mencapai puncaknya ketika Sasori tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya..tentang orangtuanya," gumam Kakek Ebizo pahit. "Ia..bukan mengetahuinya langsung dari kami."

"_Kenapa..kenapa Nenek dan Ebijo-jiisan tega menyembunyikan semua ini dariku? Jadi..selama ini..penantianku selama delapan tahun ini sia-sia belaka? Kalian..kalian semua pembohong!"_

Kenangan pahit itu..pandangan kedua iris hazel yang terlihat begitu terluka itu..semuanya mendadak terulang jelas di dalam memori Kakek Ebizo, bagai kaset rusak yang terus menerus berputar tanpa bisa dihentikan. Saat itu, mendadak Sasori yang berusia lima belas tahun terlihat bukan seperti seorang remaja tenang dan shinobi kuat seperti yang biasa terlihat.

Melainkan sesosok anak kecil berambut merah dengan sorot hazel besar yang berbinar penuh harap, menanyakan _"Chiyo-baasama, apakah Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah pulang?" _dengan suara setengah cadelnya—kembali membayang di kedua mata tuanya.

Kakek Ebizo menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, berusaha mengusir memori-memori menyakitkan itu dari pikirannya. _Sasori.._

* * *

_Sasori.._

Setelah pikirannya kembali jernih seperti biasa lagi, lelaki tua itu lalu melanjutkan. "Ia mengetahuinya dari dokumen yang ia lihat secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari kantor Kazekage, sewaktu ia bertugas sebagai Anbu yang berjaga disana. _Bukan dari mulut kami._"

Sakura tercekat. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya seandainya ia berada di posisi Sasori. Untuk bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kebohongan dan ilusi akan harapan yang sia-sia..ia tak bisa membayangkan hal itu.

Hening sesaat menyelimuti ruang tamu apartemen itu. Hanya terdengar sesekali desah napas Sakura yang menyentak kesunyian.

"Kau..mau tahu sesuatu, Sakura?" kata Kakek Ebizo tiba-tiba. Sakura segera tersadar kembali dari lamunannya.

"Tentang apa, Ebizo-jiisama?"

Lelaki tua itu menghirup tehnya sesaat, sebelum meletakkan cangkir keramik berwarna ungu muda itu kembali ke meja. Ia menghela napas.

"Kau mau tahu..tentang _jalan Ninja_ yang diambil Sasori?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung.._

.

**A/N:** Chapter 4, sudah dataaaang. XD *naritortor*

Semoga anda menikmati chapter 4 ini, yang (_sedikit_) lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. ^^ Maaf kalau isi chapter kali ini kebanyakan dialog. (_Dialog-dialognya lebay gak, sih? Aaa, mudah-mudahan gak terlalu kayak sinetron ya._ DX)

Terima kasih kepada **sasa-hime**, **Moku-Chan**, **Kuromi no Sora**, **Yura Natsuki**, **allykeysa**, **Ai Tanaka**, **Rieki Kikkawa**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, **Ai-chan Sakugawa**, dan **taintedIris **yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin. Review kalian bikin Author ngefly, xixixi~ :) #maafauthorkeluarnoraknya

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Sampaikan pendapat atau kritik kalian tentang fiksi ini, jika berkenan? :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Berbeda

.

Lelaki tua itu menghirup tehnya sesaat, sebelum meletakkan cangkir keramik berwarna ungu muda itu kembali ke meja. Ia menghela napas.

"Kau mau tahu..tentang _jalan Ninja_ yang diambil Sasori?"

.

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal.

Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu **Naruto OST – Nakushita Kotoba (Naruto 9th ending) **ketika membaca chapter ini. Selamat menikmati!

* * *

Dingin.

Tanpa bisa disangkal lagi, untuk pertama kalinya —setelah duapuluh tahun— kulit pucat seorang Akasuna no Sasori merasakan dingin. Sosok berambut merah itu bisa merasakan bulu-bulu roma di tangan, lengan, dan kakinya perlahan berdiri melawan kemauannya, sebagai respon atas suhu rendah yang menusuk di sel penjara bawah tanah itu. Ia menggertakan giginya pelan.

"Se..karang jam berapa?" gumamnya serak memecah kesunyian. Anbu yang tengah berdiri di luar segera merespon.

"Hampir jam tujuh malam."

"Hm," balasnya pelan hampir tanpa suara. Ia masih ingat betul pada suhu di Suna yang akan menurun drastis bila malam tiba. Rasanya ia ingin berdiam meringkuk di sudut, duduk memeluk kedua lututnya untuk mengurangi dingin yang menusuk.

Tapi ditahannya keinginan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh tahun, _ia merasa lemah_.

Dirapatkannya piyama lusuh di badannya untuk mengurangi dingin. Tapi sia-sia. Kain itu terlampau tipis, bahkan terlalu tipis sekadar untuk penghangat badan. Dalam suasana yang menyesakkan itu, mendadak pikirannya teringat pada memori bertahun-tahun lalu.

Tahun-tahun ketika ia masih seorang anak polos bermata hazel besar yang penurut, dan bukan seorang monster pembunuh tak berperasaan seperti sekarang ini.

Biasanya, Ibunya akan meraihnya—lalu merangkulnya erat, dan memakaikan jaket wol tebal ke badannya. Membuatnya merasa hangat.

"_Kaa-san.."_ gumamnya tanpa sadar. Mendadak ia merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri. Perasaan _rapuh _ini—seharusnya ia tak merasakan hal seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tetaplah seorang manusia berhati boneka yang dingin tanpa emosi, dan takkan dipengaruhi oleh memori-memori masa lalu yang datang menghampiri.

'_Emosi brengsek.._'

Dulu ia pernah mendengar pada sesuatu yang mengatakan, bahwa seseorang biasanya akan mengenang memori-memori paling indah dalam hidupnya sewaktu ia dalam keadaan yang menyakitkan. Mungkin hal ini juga bukan merupakan pengecualian bagi seorang kriminal berhati dingin sepertinya.

Ia menghela napas pendek—sebelum merapatkan piyama lusuhnya lagi, berusaha mengusir ilusi-ilusi indah itu dari pikirannya.

Meskipun sepertinya tak terlalu berhasil.

* * *

"Kau mau tahu..tentang jalan Ninja yang diambil Sasori?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahu dalam pikirannya. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Dua puluh delapan tahun yang lalu, ketika ia baru lulus ujian Chuunin yang dilaluinya dengan mudah," Kakek Ebizo memberi jeda untuk menyesap sedikit tehnya.

"Ia bersumpah di depan kugutsu kedua orang tuanya—bahwa suatu saat ia akan menjadi Ninja hebat, sehingga kedua orang tuanya yang dikiranya sedang berada entah dimana, akan mendengar namanya yang tersebar di seantero dunia Shinobi—lalu memutuskan untuk _pulang_ menemuinya."

Sakura tercekat.

Kakek Ebizo tersenyum pahit. "Ia _berhasil_ memenuhi sumpahnya."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap lelaki tua di depannya dengan pandangan yang menerawang. Mulutnya terkunci—lidahnya kelu kehilangan kata-kata. _Inikah yang dialami Sasori dulu?_

"Ia berhasil memenuhi sumpahnya," ulang Kakek Ebizo lagi. Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Ia telah membuktikan kemampuannya sebagai shinobi jenius di usia yang begitu belia—pada saat perang besar dunia Shinobi ketiga. Keahlian kugutsunya yang dikuasai begitu mendalam membuatnya terkenal dengan julukan _Akasuna no _Sasori, karena merahnya pasir oleh darah yang tertumpah dari senjata-senjata mematikan pasukan kugutsunya."

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum pahit, sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi ia menganggap semua itu masih belum ada apa-apanya. Kemampuan sebagai seorang Shinobi masih _lemah_, karena ia belum berhasil membuat kedua orang tuanya _pulang_," gumam Kakek Ebizo setengah berbisik.

"Sampai ia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.." lelaki tua itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sakura memerhatikan raut wajah lelaki tua itu perlahan menyedih. Gadis berambut harummanis itu merasakan ia bisa mengetahui hal yang terjadi sesudah itu. Begitu Sasori mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, tentunya ia telah kehilangan tujuannya sebagai seorang Ninja—sehingga tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk tetap mengabdi pada Suna.

Kenyataan yang pahit.

.

.

"Haruno_-san_, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" bisik Kakek Ebizo memecah kesunyian. Sakura tersentak sesaat dari lamunannya, sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Apa itu, Ebizo_-jiisama_?"

Lelaki tua itu menyesap tehnya sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan. "Haruno-_san_, aku memang bukan dalam posisi yang berhak untuk meminta sesuatu saat ini, tapi..sekali ini saja, tolong buat Sasori merasa sedikit bahagia."

Sakura terdiam.

Permintaaan yang—sedikit banyak rumit.

Kakek Ebizo tersenyum pada Sakura. "Aku tahu..meskipun ia menutupinya dengan topeng kriminal yang dingin, di dalam hatinya ia tetaplah cucu kesayangan _Neechan_ yang penurut—dan kesepian," bisiknya pelan. Sakura masih terdiam—larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Tatapan kedua iris hazel itu ketika Sakura bertemu dengannya di penjara.. mendadak Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Kedua iris hazel itu menyorotkan tatapan hampa—_dingin_ dan tak peduli.

Persis seperti tatapan mata sehitam arang milik rekan satu timnya dulu.

Persis seperti tatapan iris hijau samar milik Gaara, sebelum ia menjadi Kazekage seperti saat ini.

Gadis berambut harummanis itu meringis dalam hati, sebelum gumaman samar dari Kakek Ebizo menyadarkannya dari lamunan nostalgia yang mendadak mengabur di depan matanya.

"Tentang kugutsu dan obsesinya pada seni, itu hanyalah pelampiasan belaka. Sekuat apapun ia menyembunyikannya, aku tahu ia takkan bisa lari dari rasa kesepian," jelas Ebizo sambil memandang Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan mencoba..Ebizo-jiisama," gumam Sakura yakin sambil tersenyum. "Meskipun kelihatannya tak akan semudah yang kukira, tapi aku akan berusaha." Kilat iris anggur hijau itu menyorotkan ketegasan untuk sesaat.

Lelaki tua di depan Sakura menyesap tehnya sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum. "Sekuat apapun dirinya sekarang," ia memberi jeda sesaat untuk meletakkan cangkir teh yang kini kosong itu ke meja.

"Manusia takkan bisa _menang _dari rasa kesepian."

Sakura tercekat. Mungkin..yang dikatakan Kakek Ebizo itu ada benarnya juga. Ia teringat pada masa lalu teman-temannya satu persatu. _Naruto_..karena kesepian dan dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa, ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang hiperaktif dan selalu mencari perhatian—yang tak pernah didapatnya. _Sasuke_..karena kesepian dan duka mendalam atas pembantaian klannya, ia tumbuh menjadi seorang pembalas dendam yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. _Gaara_..karena sepi yang dideritanya atas pengucilan penduduk desa dan kasih sayang dari sang Ayah yang tak pernah didapatnya, ia tumbuh menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang haus darah—hanya untuk membuktikan eksistensinya yang hampa.

"_Manusia takkan bisa menang dari rasa kesepian._"

Kata-kata itu terulang samar-samar di dalam kepala gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia menghela napas panjang, sebelum seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Sepertinya—_mulai detik ini_, ia akan memandang sosok berambut merah itu dengan kacamata yang berbeda.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung.._

.

**A/N**: Ehem. Chapter 5, update~ :D *tebarbunga*

Semoga anda menikmati chapter 5 ini. Maaf kalau chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Apakah Sasori OOC disini? Tolong beritahu pendapat kalian ya. ^^

Terima kasih kepada **Moku-Chan**, **allykeysa**, **akasuna no ei-chan**,** taintedIris**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **Yura Natsuki**, **Ai Tanaka**, **Aden L kazt**, **Rieki Kikkawa**, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, **SparKSomniA0321**, dan **sasa-hime** yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Kritik dan pendapat kalian setelah membaca ini, jika berkenan? :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Delusi

.

"_Manusia takkan bisa menang dari rasa kesepian._"

Kata-kata itu terulang samar-samar di dalam kepala gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia menghela napas panjang, sebelum seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Sepertinya—_mulai detik ini_, ia akan memandang sosok berambut merah itu dengan kacamata yang berbeda.

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal. Chapter kali ini akan sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, jadi..persiapkan mata anda.

Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu **Naruto OST – Seishun Kyousokyoku (Naruto 5th opening)**, dan **Naruto OST – Wind** untuk bagian penutup ketika membaca chapter ini. Selamat menikmati!

* * *

.

Sudah pagi. Haruno Sakura membuka matanya—sebelum bangkit dari ranjang apartemennya, dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Hari ini..jadwalnya adalah memberikan seminar singkat tentang penggunaan obat-obatan herbal dalam menangani luka dan cedera kepada para ninja medis junior Suna—di aula rumah sakit pusat desa itu. Ia sudah mempersiapkan materinya kemarin malam. Catatan tentang resep ramuan-ramuan obat yang diberikan Tsunade kepadanya sudah dirapikan dan diberi penjelasan tambahan di beberapa bagiannya.

Ketika sedang mengaduk sup miso yang dibuatnya untuk sarapan—mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

"_Haruno-san, aku memang bukan dalam posisi yang berhak untuk meminta sesuatu saat ini, tapi..sekali ini saja, tolong buat Sasori merasa sedikit bahagia." _

Kata-kata Kakek Ebizo pada kunjungannya ke apartemen Sakura kemarin sore, masih segar terekam di ingatan Sakura.

Dan gadis berambut merah muda itu teringat, kalau nanti siang selepas seminar yang dihadirinya—ia punya tugas lain. Memeriksa keadaan sang tahanan berambut merah yang berada di bawah pengawasannya.

Harum sup miso yang mulai mendidih menyeruak di dapur mini apartemennya. Sakura tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar.

Sepertinya—permintaan Kakek Ebizo itu akan menjadi hal yang sedikit sulit.

* * *

.

"Gaara, kau akan melakukannya sekarang?" kata Temari menyelidik pada adik termudanya yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Anbu. Pagi masih belum terlalu terang di Sunagakure saat ini. Sang Kazekage muda memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Ya. Nanti aku akan menginterogasinya di ruang interogasi khusus di kantor Anbu."

"Kau akan melakukannya sendiri?" Kali ini Kankuro yang angkat bicara.

Kazekage muda itu menatap pasir di dekat kakinya sesaat—seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Aku akan melakukannya bersama tim interogasi dari Anbu."

Kedua kakaknya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Ekspresi sang Kazekage itu tetap datar, tak terbaca.

"Semoga beruntung." Akhirnya Kankuro memecah keheningan. Temari memberikan senyum menyemangati pada adik termudanya itu, sebelum mereka berpisah untuk melakukan urusan masing-masing.

* * *

.

Pintu sel itu terbuka, menimbulkan suara logam yang beradu pelan. Sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk di sudut membelakangi pintu penjara , terdiam tak bergeming.

"Akasuna-san, berdiri."

Sang tahanan tetap diam untuk beberapa saat tanpa merespon sama sekali. Kedua Anbu yang bertugas menjemputnya ke ruang interogasi mencoba bersabar sebentar, meski ekspresi kesal tergambar sedikit di balik wajah bertutup topeng mereka.

"Apakah eksekusi akan dilaksanakan sekarang? " tanyanya serak tanpa membalikkan badannya. Tapi sebelum salah satu dari kedua Anbu itu sempat menjawab, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi—kali ini sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Menarik. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan? Aku _benci_ menunggu." ujarnya datar.

Kedua Anbu yang bertugas menjemput itu terperangah sesaat, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sang tahanan di depan mereka. Akasuna no Sasori—sedikit banyak orang ini memang tak bisa ditebak.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, pemuda berambut merah itu bangkit dari posisinya, lalu berdiri—meski kakinya timpang sebelah, seperti menahan sesuatu. Ia membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan kedua Anbu tersebut. Mata hazelnya menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Kau akan dibawa ke ruang interogasi, Akasuna-san. Mohon kerjasamanya," kata salah satu Anbu itu dengan nada serius. Sang tahanan masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya, dengan rambut merah kusutnya yang mencuat acak-acakkan di beberapa bagian.

"Baiklah. Terserah," katanya dingin. Sedetik kemudian, dua borgol logam yang berat segera muncul dari ketiadaan, hinggap di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Sang tahanan tetap terdiam tenang, ekspresinya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keterkejutan sama sekali.

"Ikut kami," kedua Anbu itu segera berjalan keluar ruang sel. Dengan Akasuna no Sasori yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, borgol terlilit di kedua tangan pemuda berambut merah itu.

* * *

.

Ia terduduk diam di sebuah kursi logam dengan penyangga tangan yang terletak di tengah-tengah sebuah ruangan gelap. Ketika iris hazelnya tanpa sengaja menatap ke bawah, ia menangkap pandangan serupa huruf kanji kecil-kecil yang ditulis melingkar berurutan seperti semacam mantra—yang mengelilingi kursi tempat ia duduk sekarang. Mungkin itu adalah semacam segel, pikirnya. Beberapa Anbu bertopeng tampak berdiri di belakang kursi tempat ia duduk, beberapa di antaranya memegang cemeti (_hm? Sepertinya ia tahu untuk apa benda itu_) atau sebilah kunai.

Pintu terbuka. Sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang dikenalnya berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan itu, mendekati kursi tempat ia duduk. Sang Kazekage muda.

"Akasuna no Sasori," sang Kazekage memecah keheningan, "kau pasti sudah tahu untuk apa kau dipanggil ke ruangan ini." katanya dengan nada sedikit tajam. Ia terdiam sesaat, menunggu respon dari sang tahanan—hanya untuk menemui sunyi sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja interogasinya," Gaara memutuskan. Para Anbu yang berjaga tampak bersiap dalam posisi sigap. Sedetik kemudian, Sasori merasakan ada sesuatu yang kasar merayap melingkupi pergelangan tangannya yang menempel di penyangga tangan kursi tersebut.

Pasir.

'_Borgol pasir'_, pikir Sasori dalam hati. Ia menaikkan alis sedikit, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa benar kau yang membunuh Kazekage ketiga?"

Hening. Gaara tak bisa menilai ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah mantan _missing-nin_ itu sepenuhnya karena kedua mata hazel itu setengah tertutup oleh helai-helai kusut rambut merahnya yang menjuntai. Ia menggerakkan tangannya sedikit, sehingga cengkeraman pasir yang berada di lengan Sasori menguat.

"Jawab aku," perintah Gaara dengan nada tajam.

Sang tahanan masih juga tak bergeming. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, bibir pucat dengan kulit yang mengering itu bergerak perlahan.

"Ya."

Gaara tak merespon apa-apa untuk beberapa saat, hanya iris jeruk nipisnya yang terus menatap ke arah tahanan di depannya dengan pandangan seperti menilai.

"Kau akan menyesal karena itu," kata Kazekage muda itu dingin. "Apa alasanmu membunuhnya?"

Kali ini sang tahanan langsung menjawab—tanpa ragu atau terdiam dulu sebelumnya.

"..Seni."

Satu kata yang terucap lugas itu sukses membuat kedua iris jeruk nipis sang Kazekage melebar dalam keheranan—tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran mantan missing-nin di depannya. Oke, ia juga dulu _mantan pembunuh _haus darah—tapi alasannya untuk membunuh lebih bisa dipahami dibanding alasan ambigu milik cucu Nenek Chiyo itu. _Apa-apaan itu_, membunuh dan menculik seseorang hanya karena seni? Sungguh alasan yang absurd baginya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih lanjut, Akasuna-san?" tanya sang Kazekage lagi.

Sasori tak merespon. Hanya terdengar suara napasnya yang pendek-pendek, seolah menahan sesuatu. Sepertinya cengkeraman pasir yang melilit tangannya terlalu keras. Tapi ekspresinya tak menampakkan tanda-tanda kesakitan sama sekali.

Melihat respon sang tahanan yang keras kepala itu, Gaara menggerakkan jemarinya, sehingga cengkeraman pasir di pergelangan tangan pemuda berambut merah itu menguat secara menyakitkan. Terdengar bunyi '_krek_' samar dari dalam borgol pasir itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pertanyaan lain, sejak kapan kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki?"

Sang tahanan tetap diam tak bergeming, sebelum memberi respon serupa bisikan datar—hampir kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan urusanmu," gumamnya parau.

_CRAS._

* * *

_.  
_

_CRAS._

Kali ini sang pemuda berambut merah itu telah sukses memancing kesabaran sang Kazekage. Anbu yang berdiri di belakang mereka terlihat terkejut sesaat, tapi setelah itu mereka berhasil menguasai diri lagi.

Cairan merah pekat kini menodai bagian pundak piyama lusuh yang dikenakan Sasori. Pasir sang Kazekage baru saja merayap naik mencengkeram bagian itu tadi. Beberapa tetes darah yang terciprat menodai helai kusut rambutnya—membuat rambutnya yang sudah merah kini bertambah merah.

Lembaran tipis kain dari piyama lusuh yang tersobek akibat serangan pasir tadi melayang jatuh, dan mendarat di dekat kaki sang Kazekage. Baju lusuh yang dikenakan sang tahanan kini lebih mirip pakaian bekas tak layak pakai—dengan lubang besar melintang di bagian pundaknya.

Sang tahanan tetap diam di posisinya, tak bergerak sama sekali. Perlahan, seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Gaara merasa emosinya sedikit terpancing lagi melihat reaksi mantan kriminal di depannya itu.

"Hoh, tak mau menjawab rupanya. Takut mengkhianati teman-teman kriminalmu_, huh_?" desis Gaara datar, namun nadanya menyiratkan kesinisan.

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya yang daritadi setengah tertunduk—sehingga helai kemerahan yang menutupi kedua iris hazelnya tersibak sedikit. Ditatapnya Kazekage muda itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku tak menaruh _kesetiaan_ sama sekali pada Akatsuki." bisiknya parau.

* * *

.

Aku tak menaruh _kesetiaan_ sama sekali pada Akatsuki." bisiknya parau.

Sang Kazekage muda terkesima sesaat—memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tak salah barusan. Digerakkannya jemari tangan kanannya sedikit, sehingga cengkeraman borgol pasir pada pergelangan tangan sang tahanan itu mengerat.

Ekspresi Sasori tetap tak berubah—dingin dan tak terbaca.

"Kau berbohong."

Sasori menyeringai tipis, kali ini iris hazelnya menatap ke dalam kedua iris jeruk nipis milik Gaara. "_Tuan Kazekage,_" katanya lambat-lambat, sebelum memberi jeda, "aku tak melihat adanya keuntungan sama sekali bagiku untuk berbohong disini, bila kau mau tahu."

Sang Kazekage muda terdiam. Ia menatap tajam kedua iris hazel Sasori, tapi sorot mata dingin itu tetap tenang, tak menyiratkan keraguan sama sekali. Intuisi Gaara mengatakan—ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Pasir yang melekat di kedua belah pergelangan tangan sang tahanan itu juga tak mendeteksi adanya getaran aneh atau denyut nadi yang memburu dari sang tahanan itu. Mungkin—_ia memang mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya_.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang aneh. Dan Gaara merasa ia harus memastikan hal tersebut.

"Lantas, mengapa kau menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tentang Akatsuki? Kau tahu, informasi yang kau berikan nantinya sangat menyangkut kehidupan para penduduk di desa ini," kata Kazekage muda itu berhati-hati.

_Pernyataan itu_. Sasori memejamkan kedua iris hazelnya sesaat, seakan menahan sesuatu yang muncul sekilas dalam pikirannya tanpa diundang—

.

"_Kenapa..kenapa Nenek dan Ebizo-jiisan tega menyembunyikan semua ini dariku? Jadi..selama ini..penantianku selama delapan tahun ini sia-sia belaka?"_

"…"

"—_Kalian..kalian semua pembohong!"_

_._

Ia membuka matanya lagi, dan iris hazel sayunya kembali bertemu dengan iris jeruk nipis sang Kazekage. Diangkatnya kepalanya yang daritadi setengah tertunduk—lalu ditatapnya iris jeruk nipis itu dengan tatapan kosong tanpa emosi.

"Aku _tak punya_ urusan lagi dengan Suna."

.

Hening sesaat, sebelum gumpalan pasir tebal merayap dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa disangka-sangka, melingkupi leher sang tahanan dengan cengkeraman anggun yang menyakitkan.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti _itu_.."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tetap tenang dan tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun pada wajah pucatnya—meskipun kini raut wajahnya perlahan membiru. _Sesak_.

_CRAT._

Ia terbatuk parau sesaat, dalam kesakitan yang menyelinap diam-diam di rongga pernafasannya—karena cadangan udara yang kian menipis. _Sesak_. Tetes-tetes cairan pekat kini muncul mengaliri sudut bibirnya, menetes perlahan menodai piyama lusuh yang dipakainya.

Dan pandangannya pun perlahan mengabur, sebelum ruangan di depan mata hazelnya menjadi gelap sepenuhnya.

* * *

.

Kedua iris anggur hijau milik gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap sosok berambut merah yang terbaring di sudut sel itu dengan pandangan aneh—antara cemas dan bingung. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit pusat Suna selesai memberikan seminar—dan langsung menuju penjara bawah tanah Suna untuk melakukan tugasnya yang selanjutnya. Tapi.. tak biasanya mantan kriminal itu tertidur ketika ia mengunjunginya untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Mungkin ia merasa sedikit_..lelah_? Sakura tak pernah membayangkan seorang Akasuna no Sasori tertidur sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya ia belum sadar juga, Haruno-san," kata Anbu yang sedang berjaga di depan pintu sel memecah keheningan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar pemberitahuan barusan. Oh, rupanya ia hanya pingsan. Agak aneh juga membayangkan seorang seorang mantan kriminal level S sepertinya sedang tertidur.

'_Baguslah kalau dia lagi pingsan, dengan begitu tugasku memeriksanya bisa berjalan lebih lancar_', kata _Inner _Sakura dalam hati. Dibukanya kotak obat yang dibawanya untuk mengambil kapas, kalau-kalau sang tahanan memiliki luka yang perlu diobati.

Tapi begitu ia melihat keadaan sang tahanan lebih dekat, gadis berambut merah muda itu menahan napas terkejut.

Bilur kemerahan yang masih basah tampak melingkari pergelangan tangan pemuda berambut merah itu. Sepertinya karena luka gores. Di lehernya terdapat memar lebam yang membiru, seperti bekas tercekik. Dan yang paling tak mengenakkan untuk dilihat—bagian pundak piyama lusuh yang dikenakan pemuda berambut merah itu terdapat robekan besar—menampakkan kulit yang terbuka di bawahnya. Beberapa butiran berwarna kecokelatan tampak menempel tersebar di luka terbuka yang darahnya masih belum kering itu.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening—menatap butiran kecokelatan asing yang menempel di pundak Sasori yang terbuka kulitnya itu. _Pasir._ Tak salah lagi, ini pasti ulah Gaara.

Sakura sebelumnya sudah mengira kalau metode interogasi yang digunakan pastilah takkan menggunakan cara yang halus dan diplomatis. Untuk kriminal kelas berat sepertinya, metode kekerasan pastilah akan diambil sebagai cara.

Tapi gadis berambut merah muda itu tak menyangka kalau interogasi yang dilakukan sampai sekasar ini.

Ia menghela napas sambil mengernyitkan kening sesaat.

Dicelupkannya kapas di tangannya ke ramuan obat berwarna jingga kental yang sudah disiapkan di mangkok kecil di sampingnya, lalu diusapkannya kapas basah itu pelan ke luka Sasori. Dalam keadaan pingsan seperti ini, entah kenapa wajahnya tak terlihat sedingin seperti ketika ia sedang sadar, bahkan lebih terlihat kekanak-kanakkan..

'_Hoi Sakura, apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?', _inner-nya berbisik menggoda di dalam kepalanya. Tanpa sadar pipi gadis berambut harummanis itu bersemu merah. '_Apa-apaan sih yang kupikirkan tad_i,' pikirnya agak kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi.

Tetapi sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap ke bawah, dan mendapati raut wajah sang pemuda berambut merah itu berjengit sedikit, seakan menahan kesakitan.

"Tak apa, aku akan mengobatinya pelan-pelan," bisik Sakura menenangkan, meskipun ia ragu apakah Sasori bisa mendengarnya. Mendadak telinga Sakura menangkap sesuatu samar-samar serupa bisikan—yang diucapkan perlahan dengan suara serak.

"_Kaa-san.."_

Kedua iris anggur hijau milik Sakura melebar, tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya barusan. _Suara itu.._ Itu terdengar seperti suara Sasori, tak salah lagi. Tapi gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya mengangkat bahu, memutuskan bahwa yang didengarnya tadi hanya halusinasi belaka atau hanya perasaannya saja.

_Tak mungkin seorang Akasuna no Sasori mengatakan hal seperti itu, iya kan?_

Tapi mendadak tangan kanan milik sang tahanan yang tengah terbaring tak sadar itu terangkat ke depan, dan bergerak aneh menepis udara kosong—seperti sedang berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Sakura mundur sesaat—ketika dilihatnya bibir pucat milik pemuda berambut merah di depannya bergerak perlahan.

"_Kaa-san_, _j-_jangan pergi.."

Kapas yang dipegang di tangan kanan Sakura terjatuh tanpa sadar. _Bisikan serak itu.._

Kali ini Haruno Sakura benar-benar tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung.._

.

**A/N:** Kyaa, chapter 6 udah selesai loh~ *minumsusu*. Jujur, ini chapter paling panjang yang pernah kuketik di cerita ini. #malahcurcol

Dan apa-apaan itu..scene SasoSaku macam apa itu? Kaga ada romance-romancenya sama sekali. -_- Gomen.. O.o #disatetsu

Khukhukhu, Gaara agak sadis ya disini? Mudah-mudahan gak terlalu OOC ya. *ngelirik foto Gaara*

Terima kasih kepada **Moku-Chan**, **taintedIris**, **allykeysa**, **sasa-hime**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **SparkSomniA0321**, **Aika Sakugawa**, **yukarindha yoshikuni**, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, **Ai Tanaka**, **Lily** **cherry blossom luvlee scorpius**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **Rieki Kikkawa**,**Yura Natsuki**, **Ame Yura-chan**, **Ucucubi**, dan **Kuromi no Sora** yang telah mereview cerita ini. ^^ Review kalian bener2 bikin saya ketawa2 sendiri gara2 terharu (?) pas menerimanya. Maaf belum sempat balas review secepatnya karena nge-publish buru-buru. ==' Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini (udah ada scene SasoSakunya looh XP).

Terimakasih sudah membaca. **Pendapat** (_atas hints SasoSaku nya mungkin?_ :p) **dan kritik anda untuk cerita ini, jika berkenan? :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Rahasia Kankuro

.

Kapas yang dipegang di tangan kanan Sakura terjatuh tanpa sadar. _Bisikan serak itu.._

Kali ini Haruno Sakura benar-benar tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal.

Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu **Avril Lavigne – I'm With You** ketika membaca chapter 7 ini. Selamat menikmati!

* * *

**.**

**.**

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's..no sound_

(Avril Lavigne – I'm With You)

**.**

**.**

Sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara pena yang digoreskan terburu-buru ke kertas di ruang Kazekage itu, sebelum suara pintu kayu yang diketuk memecah keheningan.

"Masuk."

Pintu ruang Kazekage itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahunan yang memakai tudung kepala menyerupai telinga kucing berwarna hitam. Ia melangkah masuk mendekati meja sang Kazekage.

"Bagaimana interogasinya tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang sedang ditulisnya untuk menatap mata kakaknya.

"Seperti biasa, ia sulit sekali diajak bekerja sama."

"Kau menggunakan cara kekerasan lagi?"

Sang Kazekage muda mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke dokumen yang sedang ditulisnya. Pena yang dipegangnya bergoyang-goyang pelan diantara jepitan jemarinya.

"Ya."

Ekspresi Kankuro perlahan menegang sebentar, sebelum seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya. "Heh..cara kekerasan tak akan mempan untuk Sasori-sa—untuk kriminal level S seperti dia, Gaara."

Kazekage muda itu meletakkan pena yang dipegangnya sesaat, seraya menatap jendela seakan sedang berpikir.

"Aku tak terpikir akan cara lain. Kau punya ide, _Nii-san_?"

Kankuro menyeringai. "Ada," katanya perlahan namun tak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasme (_entah karena apa, Gaara tak selalu bisa menebak jalan pikiran Kakaknya yang satu ini_) yang tersirat di nada suaranya.

"Kau mengizinkan kalau aku menemuinya nanti sore, Gaara?" tanya pemuda yang lebih tua itu perlahan. Ekspresinya tak tertebak.

"Boleh saja," jeda sesaat, "asal kau ditemani Anbu yang mengantarmu sampai ke depan pintu sel nanti, untuk berjaga-jaga. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, _Nii-san_?" kali ini pemuda berambut merah itu tak bisa menyembunyikan nada penasaran yang tersirat di dalam suaranya.

"Khukhu," ia tersenyum misterius sambil menatap iris jeruk nipis adiknya dengan kilas tak tertebak, "lihat saja nanti."

* * *

.

"_Kaa-san_, j-jangan pergi.."

Kapas yang dipegang di tangan kanan Sakura terjatuh tanpa sadar. Bisikan serak itu..

Kali ini Haruno Sakura benar-benar tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

Tangan kanan milik sang pemuda berambut merah yang tadi menggapai-gapai ke udara kosong didepannya mendadak terjatuh ke sisi badannya, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan sesaatnya lagi.

"Ia masih belum sadar," gumam Sakura tercenung sebentar, sebelum meneruskan mengobati luka di pundak sang tahanan. Tapi mendadak sesuatu yang dingin terasa menempel di tangan kanan milik sang gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura berjengit terkejut, tapi segera berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi.

_Tangan Sasori_. Jari jemari kurus serupa cakar itu kini menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura. Erat. Seolah enggan melepaskan.

"Hangat.."

Gumaman serak itu sukses menyadarkan Sakura dari perasaan kagetnya. Tanpa sadar ia merasa pipinya menghangat—entah kenapa. Ketika dilihatnya ekspresi wajah sang tahanan di depannya, kedua mata hazel itu masih terpejam. Tak hirau akan dunia sekelilingnya.

'_Sepertinya ia hanya mengigau,'_ kata _Inner_ Sakura dalam hati. Dipandangnya jemari kurus tangan Sasori yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya tanpa sadar, sebelum jari jamari dingin itu mengendur dan melepaskan pegangannya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati.

'_Kalau sedang dalam keadaan tak sadar seperti ini, ekspresi mukanya agak mirip Sasuke ya..,_' bisik _Inner-_nya tanpa diundang. '_Hanya saja ia lebih kelihatan kekanak-kanakkan..'_

'_Hush, Sakura, apa yang sedang kaupikirkan sih!_' batin gadis berambut harummanis itu kesal dalam hati. Diusirnya segera pikiran-pikiran tak jelas itu dari kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, pipinya telah bersemu sewarna rambutnya lagi.

* * *

.

Pemuda bertudung hitam serupa kucing itu memasuki apartemennya, lalu duduk menghadapi sebuah meja kerja yang ada di ruang depan apartemen itu. Diambilnya sebuah gulungan kertas dari dalam laci, dan sebuah pena.

"Yang pertama.." ia menggumam sambil menggoreskan pena hitam itu agak tergesa-gesa ke kertas di depannya.

"Selanjutnya, apa lagi? Ah ya..," setelah tercenung sebentar, ia melanjutkan menulisi lagi kertas gulungan di depannya itu.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, ia memandangi kalimat-kalimat yang ia tulis di gulungan kertas itu dengan seringai puas. Sebuah kotak kecil tergambar di sebelah masing-masing kalimat itu.

"Hmm," ia bergumam perlahan pada dirinya sendiri, "semoga saja ini berhasil."

* * *

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memandangi simpul ikatan perban yang selesai diikatkannya di pundak 'pasien'nya itu dengan ekspresi puas. "Nah, sekarang tinggal mengobati memar dan luka gores di pergelangan tangannya.."

_CTIK._

Tanpa disangka-sangka, kelopak mata hazel itu perlahan membuka.

Iris anggur hijau dan iris hazel pun tanpa sengaja bertemu, dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau," gumamnya serak perlahan, meski nada suara itu lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyum, meski terkesan agak canggung. "Ya, ini aku. Kau baru sadar rupanya," kata gadis itu mencoba berbasa-basi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tak menjawab. Ia perlahan mencoba bangkit dengan bantuan tangan kirinya, dan duduk bersandar di tembok dingin ruang penjara itu. Ia menoleh ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membungkus pundaknya.

"Caramu membalut luka cukup bagus untuk ninja medis seusiamu," gumamnya datar dengan nada suara seperti setengah melamun. Sakura tersentak kaget sesaat mendengar kalimat itu, tapi ia menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pujian.

"Terima kasih, Sasori."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tak merespon. Hanya terdengar desah napasnya yang berbunyi berisik.

"Aku heran," gumamnya pelan memecah keheningan. Sakura terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkan pemuda berambut merah di depannya itu.

"Aku heran..sia-sia saja kau mencoba mengobati lukaku. Keesokan harinya pasti akan ada luka baru lagi, dan begitu seterusnya," katanya langsung tanpa menatap kedua iris anggur hijau yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Bagiku ini bukan pekerjaan yang sia-sia," bantah Sakura tak setuju.

"Hm," sebuah seringai tipis terukir di bibir pucat milik pemuda berambut merah itu. "Wanita..memang suka melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, _ya_."

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya tak setuju mendengar pernyataan barusan, tapi menahan keinginannya untuk protes. Ia terdiam sesaat, menatap iris hazel sayu itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bagimu mungkin tak berguna, tapi kami punya alasan..untuk melakukannya," kata Sakura perlahan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya mengangkat kepalanya yang daritadi setengah tertunduk, sehingga helai-helai rambut yang menutupi iris hazelnya tersingkap sedikit. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menilai.

"Ah ya? Kalau begitu, jelaskan alasanmu padaku."

* * *

.

Kankuro menatap gulungan di tangannya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Ia baru pulang dari kantor Kazekage karena Gaara yang barusan memanggilnya untuk memberitahu kapan ia bisa ke penjara bawah tanah untuk menemui sang kriminal berambut merah itu—dengan ditemani Anbu tentunya.

Sedikit banyak, pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu merasa antusias. Ia menyeringai sedikit, sambil melempar-lempar kecil gulungan di tangannya.

"Sepertinya..ini akan menjadi hal yang _menarik_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung.._

.

A/N: Chapter 7, selesai. ^^ Nah, udah ditambahin (_dikit_) tuh scene SasoSaku nya. Gimana, puas? XD #kabur

Terima kasih kepada **Moku-Chan**, **Kuromi no Sora**, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, **Yura Natsuki**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **Ucucubi**, **Aden L kazt**, **taintedIris**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **Pinky05KwmS**, **Aikawa Jasumin**, **SparkSomniaA0321**, **Ame Yura-chan**, **poetry-fuwa**, **Uzumaki Himeko**, **Lily cherry blossom luvlee scorpius**, dan **Ai Tanaka **yang telah mereview chapter kemarin. ^^ Semoga kalian menikmati chapter kali ini. :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Kritik dan pendapat untuk fanfiksi ini, jika berkenan? :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Alasan

.

Kankuro menatap gulungan di tangannya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Ia baru pulang dari kantor Kazekage karena Gaara yang barusan memanggilnya untuk memberitahu kapan ia bisa ke penjara bawah tanah untuk menemui sang kriminal berambut merah itu—dengan diantar Anbu tentunya.

Sedikit banyak, pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu merasa antus

ias. Ia menyeringai sedikit, sambil melempar-lempar kecil gulungan di tangannya.

"Sepertinya..ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik."

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal. Kalimat yang di-_italic_ adalah _flashback_.

Disarankan untuk membaca chapter 8 ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Yui – Tomorrow's Way**. Selamat menikmati!

* * *

.

.

_I want to wipe away the moment,_

_But I want to cling to it all the same_

_I don't understand myself.._

(Yui – Tomorrow's Way)

.

.

* * *

.

"Ah ya? Kalau begitu, jelaskan alasanmu padaku."

Sakura menatap kedua iris hazel sayu itu lekat-lekat. _Alasan?_

Mendadak ribuan kata-kata yang sudah terangkai di otaknya mengabur dan membias bagai keping-keping _puzzle_ yang tersusun rancu.

Sementara di pihak seberang, masih diam menunggu dengan kesabaran yang termasuk lumayan untuk ukuran orang sepertinya.

'_Aku melakukannya, karena aku tak mau melihat seseorang kesakitan,_' _Inner_-nya mengusulkan sebuah jawaban yang tak membantu sama sekali. Sakura mengernyitkan kening sesaat, kaget mengetahui pikirannya barusan. _Apa-apaan itu?_ Sungguh.. ehm, kurang logis.

"Aku melakukannya, karena itu sudah tugasku sebagai ninja medis," gadis berambut merah muda itu mengatakan hal paling masuk akal yang terpikir di benaknya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Hening. Pemuda didepannya memiringkan kepalanya —dengan gaya _agak kekanakkan_ dimata Sakura— seakan sudah menebak pernyataannya tadi.

"Oh? Begitu rupanya." Ia menyeringai samar.

Tapi gadis berambut harummanis itu masih merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya—entah kenapa.

"Selain itu.." lanjut Sakura, tapi suaranya perlahan memudar. Ia ragu atas apa yang akan dikatakannya barusan.

Pemuda berambut merah didepannya menaikkan alis sedikit, menunjukkan ketertarikan walaupun hanya sekilas samar di kedua iris hazel sayunya.

"Apa, bocah? Jangan membuatku menunggu."

'_Katakan saja, Sakura,_' _Inner-_nya berbisik menyemangati didalam kepalanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas, mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

"Selain _itu_..aku—aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terluka dan menjadi lemah begitu saja, karena..," kata-katanya perlahan memudar, sebelum gadis berambut harummanis itu menghela napas terburu-buru dan melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan.

"_Karena—_kalau aku tak bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, mungkin aku takkan bisa menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ yang seperti sekarang."

* * *

.

Matahari sudah mulai menurun dari peraduannya di Sunagakure. Hari sudah menunjukkan petang. Langit menorehkan semburat jingga samar yang bercahaya terang—namun tak menyilaukan mata.

Sesosok pemuda bertudung hitam tampak berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan berpasir menuju penjara bawah tanah Sunagakure—didampingi dua orang Anbu disampingnya. Ekspresi mukanya tampak sedikit tegang, meskipun kilas antusiasme yang samar membayang di kedua iris hitamnya.

"Lewat sini, Kankuro_-sama_."

Ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Anbu tadi. Makin ke dalam, terowongan itu makin gelap karena sinar matahari yang masuk kian menipis. Cahaya dari lentera yang dibawa Anbu tadi menari-nari di sepanjang dinding terowongan, menimbulkan bayangan-bayangan aneh dengan berbagai bentuk samar.

Sampai akhirnya jalan didepan mereka menjadi redup sepenuhnya karena cahaya matahari yang masuk telah mencapai batasnya—dan menampakkan beberapa terowongan bercabang serupa labirin.

"Sebelah sini," Anbu itu menaikkan lenteranya sedikit, dan mengambil jalan yang paling kanan, diikuti oleh Kankuro di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan dalam hening—hanya terdengar suara ketak-ketuk sepatu kayu yang beradu dengan lantai batu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian mereka berhenti, di depan sebuah pintu logam tebal yang terdiam di ujung lorong. Hening yang menusuk sepenuhnya menyelimuti bagian terdalam dari penjara bawah tanah yang serupa labirin ini.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, pintu logam tebal itu bergeser perlahan, pertanda seseorang telah membukanya dari dalam. Beberapa Anbu lain yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu sel melangkah maju menyambut mereka.

"Kankuro_-sama_," para Anbu itu membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat, "ada urusan apa Anda kesini, kalau kami boleh tahu?"

"Kazekage menyuruhku untuk menemui kriminal itu untuk suatu urusan penting," kata Kankuro tenang, sedikit berkebalikan dengan fakta yang sesungguhnya. "Maaf, tapi urusan ini bersifat rahasia."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balas salah seorang di antara Anbu itu tanpa curiga, "kami akan berjaga di luar. Hati-hati."

Pemuda bertudung hitam itu mengangguk, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya tenang ke dalam pintu sel yang telah dibuka kuncinya. Bau rayap yang samar menguar dari dalam ruangan redup yang lembab tersebut. Ia berhenti beberapa langkah di dekat pintu sel.

Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok yang tengah duduk di sudut ruangan itu, membelakangi jeruji sel. Kankuro terdiam. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti Akasuna no Sasori..tanpa boneka _armor_-nya.

Pemuda bertudung hitam itu masih diam berdiri di tempatnya tadi, ketika sebuah suara serak yang terdengar samar memecah keheningan.

"Siapa?"

* * *

.

"Siapa?"

Kankuro menghela napas sedikit, sebelum menjawab. "Ini aku. Kankuro."

Sosok berambut merah itu masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kankuro?"

"Ya, pemuda yang dulu pernah bertarung denganmu sewaktu kau dan teman Akatsuki berambut pirangmu membawa kabur Ga—Kazekage kami," balas Kankuro datar. '_Dan jadi keracunan pada akhirnya, cih._.' tambah pemuda bertudung hitam itu dalam hati.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, bocah," gumam sang tahanan dari sudut ruangan dengan suara serak. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ia menolehkan kepala berambut merahnya ke belakang.

Mata hazel bertemu sepasang mata hitam.

Kankuro menahan napas. _Tak mungkin_.. tak mungkin seorang Akasuna no Sasori yang legendaris itu, yang telah menyabotase dua kage berturut-turut, yang namanya saja telah membuat banyak shinobi bergidik takut karena gaya bertarungnyanya yang mematikan sewaktu perang dunia shinobi ketiga—berusia semuda ini. _Ia.._sosok berambut merah di depannya itu kelihatan berumur tak lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun. '_Mungkin ia menggunakan semacam ninjutsu medis yang memperlambat degradasi sel,'_ pikir Kankuro dalam hati.

"Heh," kata sang tahanan berambut merah sambil menaikkan alis, "kau kesini untuk membalas dendam, bocah?" seringai tipis terukir di bibir pucatnya.

Kankuro menatap tahanan di depannya lekat-lekat.

"Mungkin iya, dan mungkin tidak." Jawab pemuda bertudung hitam itu ambigu. Ekspresinya tak tertebak.

Pemuda berambut merah di depannya menyeringai tipis. "Hoh," gumamnya serak, "kalau begitu cepat lakukan. Aku benci _menunggu_," katanya dingin.

Hening sesaat. Kankuro tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia maju perlahan mendekati sosok berambut merah di depannya—

Dengan sebilah kunai tergenggam di tangan.

* * *

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menutup buku novel roman yang sedang dibacanya. Saat ini ia tehgah bersantai di apartemennya—setelah seharian menjalankan tugas. Dihirupnya teh hijau dingin yang diseduhnya barusan dengan perlahan.

Ia memang tengah membaca buku—tapi pikirannya tak benar-benar terfokus ke rangkaian kalimat di buku itu. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi, tapi sia-sia.

Percakapan singkat yang terjadi tadi siang masih terus terekam dalam pikirannya.

"_Karena—kalau aku tak bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, mungkin aku takkan bisa menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ yang seperti sekarang."_

_Hening sesaat._

"_Hm?" sosok berambut merah di depannya menaikkan alis, tampak sedikit tak percaya dengan perkataannya barusan. "Apa maksud omong kosongmu barusan, bocah? Jangan membuatku tertawa."_

_Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi yang mendadak terpancing dalam hatinya. _'Sabar Sakura..ia memang sinis dan mengesalkan terkadang,_' _Inner_-nya bergumam kesal dalam hati. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengernyitkan kening, kedua alisnya hampir bertemu._

"_Karena..kalau aku tak bertemu dan bertarung denganmu sebelumnya, aku mungkin takkan menyadariku kekuatanku yang sebenarnya sekarang," gumam Sakura dengan suara yang berusaha ditenang-tenangkan, pandangannya mengarah ke samping pemuda berambut merah di depannya itu. "Aku..dulu aku selalu menyangka diriku seorang kunoichi yang lemah, yang hanya bisa menatap kedua rekan setimku yang berkembang pesat dari belakang. Aku selalu mengira aku takkan bisa jadi sekuat mereka—tapi karena pertarungan itu.."_

_Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mendadak ia merasa kehilangan kata-kata._

_Tanpa disadari, sebuah seringai tipis terukir di bibir pucat pemuda berambut merah di depannya._

"_Heh, kau salah, bocah." Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menatap kedua iris plum Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau," ia memberi jeda sesaat, "tidak lemah."_

_Sakura tercekat. Lidahnya terasa kelu mendengar kalimat tadi—bersamaan dengan perasaan bangga yang samar menyeruak dari dalam hatinya. Apakah itu sebuah..pujian?_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka kembali buku novel di pangkuannya yang untuk beberapa saat terabaikan, mencoba mencari distorsi untuk pengalih pikirannya yang tanpa sadar terfokus ke dialog aneh dan ambigu tadi. Dicarinya bab yang tadi sedang dibacanya.

"_Kau tidak lemah."_

Tanpa sadar wajahnya terasa menghangat. Ah, mungkin ia telah jadi sedikit gila sekarang—bisa-bisanya ia merasa senang atas pujian —_atau sindiran?_— ambigu yang diberikan 'pasien'nya, mantan kriminal level S berambut merah itu tadi siang.

_Atau_—mungkin ia hanya sedikit kelelahan saja karena kesibukkannya akhir-akhir ini? Digelengkannya kepalanya perlahan, berbagai macam pikiran dan analisa tak pasti berlarian bagai keping-keping _puzzle _rumit di benaknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung.._

.

A/N: Konnichiwa minna~ chapter 8, update. ^^

Dan oh..kayaknya pemuda berambut merah yang di sebelah sana itu tuh *nunjuk2 foto '_Wanted_' Sasori* jadi OOC banget ya? #gigitpulpen

Semoga kalian suka hints SasoSaku yang nyempil (_dikit_) di chapter ini ya, hehehe. :)

Terima kasih kepada **Chintya Hatake-chan**, **Pinky05KwmS**, **poetry-fuwa**, **Moku-Chan**, **SparkSomniA0321**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **Uzumaki Himeko**, **Ame Yura-chan**, **Kuromi no Sora**, **sasa-hime**, **allykeysa**, **Yura Natsuki**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **Haruno Erna Chan**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **Ai Tanaka**, **Aden L kazt**, dan **taintedIris** yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. ^^ Ehm, menurut pendapat kalian, apakah fanfiksi ini update-nya terlalu cepat? 0.o #muter2pensil

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Kritik dan saran untuk fanfiksi ini, jika berkenan? :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Dialog yang Idealis

.

"_Kau tidak lemah."_

Tanpa sadar wajahnya terasa menghangat. Ah, mungkin ia telah jadi sedikit gila sekarang—bisa-bisanya ia merasa senang atas pujian —_atau sindiran?_— ambigu yang diberikan 'pasien'nya, mantan kriminal level S berambut merah itu tadi siang.

_Atau_—mungkin ia hanya sedikit kelelahan saja karena kesibukkannya akhir-akhir ini? Digelengkannya kepalanya perlahan, berbagai macam pikiran dan analisa tak pasti berlarian bagai keping-keping _puzzle _rumit di benaknya.

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal.

* * *

Hening sesaat. Kankuro tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia maju perlahan mendekati sosok berambut merah di depannya—

Dengan sebilah kunai tergenggam di tangan.

Sasori menatap kunai di tangan kanan pemuda di depannya itu tak acuh. Benda logam itu berkilat sekilas, memantulkan cahaya buram yang mengenai kedua iris hazel itu.

"_Kunai..?_ Kukira kau akan memilih senjata lain yang lebih bagus," komentarnya sambil menyipitkan mata. Nada suaranya datar—seperti biasa.

Kankuro tak menjawab. Sedetik kemudian, benda di tangan kanannya teracung, hampir menyentuh kulit leher sang tahanan di depannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu dapat merasakan dingin logam yang tengah mengecup perlahan kulit pucat lehernya. Sedikit tekanan saja—kunai itu pastilah akan menusuk menembus jaringan di bawah kulitnya, memberi luka dalam.

Tapi benda logam itu hanya berhenti disitu, dan tak melakukan pergerakan lebih lanjut. _Ada yang aneh._

"Cepat lakukan, bocah," perintah Sasori dingin. Tapi ekspresi pemuda di depannya tetap tak bergeming.

Sedetik kemudian, rasa dingin di kulit leher Sasori menghilang, dan ia menyadari kalau kunai tajam itu sudah berpindah dari tempatnya. Pemuda bertudung hitam itu telah menurunkannya.

Dan saat ini ia tengah menatap Sasori dengan sebuah seringai jelas terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk membunuhmu," katanya sambil melempar-lempar kecil kunai di tangannya.

.

.

Seandainya seorang Akasuna no Sasori sama saja seperti orang kebanyakan, pastilah sekarang ia sudah berekspresi melongo tak habis pikir.

"Huh?" kedua iris hazel itu menajam, sekilas terdapat kilat aneh yang terlintas disana. Matanya _tersenyum _samar, seakan terhibur akan kelakuan aneh Kankuro tadi. Orang biasa mungkin tak akan menangkap ekspresi tipis yang tadi lewat di binar hazel sayunya—namun Kankuro memiliki mata jeli seorang pengguna kugutsu.

Kini pemuda bertudung hitam itu menghentikan kegiatan melempar-lempar kunainya, lalu menatap tahanan berambut merah di hadapannya itu lekat-lekat. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit, sebelum menegakkan badannya lagi untuk menatap sosok berambut merah di depannya.

"Sebuah kehormatan untukku bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang, Sasori-_sama_," katanya hormat. Sasori menaikkan alis. Belum selesai dengan kejutan kunai tadi, sekarang ada lagi hal yang lebih aneh. _Terlalu aneh,_ malah.

Bocah bertudung hitam yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini sepertinya perlu dicek lagi kewarasannya.

* * *

.

Temari melangkah menelusuri koridor menuju ruang kantor Kazekage sambil membawa baki kecil di tangannya. Adik termudanya itu —yang agak gila kerja— sepertinya hampir saja melewatkan makan malam lagi, kalau tidak diingatkan. Terkadang Temari merasa seperti sosok Ibu bagi kedua adiknya.

Setelah menaruh baki di tangannya di hadapan Kazekage muda berambut merah menyala itu, Temari mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan meja Kazekage.

"Makanlah dulu. Kau bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan menekuni dokumen-dokumen itu seharian, Gaara," perintahnya tegas.

"Tunggu sebentar, tinggal beberapa dokumen lagi—"

"Makan." Potong gadis berambut pirang itu sambil menautkan alis. Gaara akhirnya menyerah, dan meraih sumpit lalu mulai memakan _teppanyaki_ hangat di hadapannya itu.

"Kemana Kankuro? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi sore," kata Temari menyelidik. Gaara menghentikan makannya sesaat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Ke penjara bawah tanah."

Gadis berkuncir empat itu melebarkan matanya. "Hah? Apa yang dia lakukan disana?"

"Ke sel tempat Akasuna no Sasori ditahan. Ia bilang, ia punya ide untuk membuat mantan _missing-nin _itu buka mulut."

Temari tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya. "Apa idenya?"

Gaara hanya menatap kakak tertuanya sesaat, lalu kembali menghadapi makan malamnya sambil menggeleng samar.

"Kau tidak tahu? Hm..aku juga tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran anak itu," gumam gadis berambut pirang itu menyetujui. Ekspresi Kazekage muda di depannya tetap datar seperti biasa. Tapi di dalam hati, ia juga penasaran akan 'kreativitas' macam apa yang akan dilakukan kakak keduanya itu.

* * *

.

"Sebuah kehormatan untukku bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang, Sasori-_sama_," katanya hormat. Sasori menaikkan alis. Belum selesai dengan kejutan kunai tadi, sekarang ada lagi hal yang lebih aneh. _Terlalu aneh,_ malah.

Bocah bertudung hitam yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini sepertinya perlu dicek lagi kewarasannya.

Sosok berambut merah itu memicingkan matanya ke arah Kankuro, lalu membuang pandangannya ke jeruji di depan. Ekspresinya menerawang. Tidak, seorang Akasuna no Sasori bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah percaya atau terkesima begitu saja kepada orang lain. Hidup telah mengajarkannya hal yang lebih dari itu. Keskeptisan dan pesimisme yang terkadang terlalu banyak digunakan —berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan _partner_ berambut pirangnya semasa di Akatsuki yang optimis dan naïf— adalah ciri khasnya, sesuatu yang tak bisa dipisahkan darinya seperti keahliannya akan kugutsu atau ketertarikannya pada seni.

Tapi dari ekspresi bocah bertudung hitam di depannya yang menatap wajahnya penuh keyakinan, ia dapat mengatakan kalau bocah itu.._jujur. _Membedakan mana yang palsu atau sebenarnya adalah satu lagi keahlian sosok berambut merah itu, hal yang diperolehnya dari tahun-tahunnya sebagai shinobi—merangkap _missing-nin._

"Kalau kau mau mencari idola, kau salah orang. Tempatmu bukan disini."

Sasori menatap iris hitam Kankuro seraya menaikkan alis—sambil mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan sarkasme tersurat. Biarpun hal yang dikatakan bocah tadi adalah kenyataan dan bukan kebohongan untuk mencari muka semata—tetap saja ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah terkesan begitu saja.

Kankuro tersenyum.

"Terkadang, cahaya yang terlalu terang justru mematikan pikiran kita, sementara bayangan yang gelap dan ambigu menantang kita _berpikir_ dan memberikan inspirasi," kata kakak kedua Kazekage itu hati-hati. Sepertinya untuk saat-saat ini pikirannya diharuskan untuk sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi, merangkai kata-kata dan jalinan diksi yang pas untuk melakukan dialog '_normal_' dengan sosok berambut merah didepannya ini. Ia tak ingin disangka sebagai seorang pemuda naïf dan terlalu mudah dibaca.

Tanpa diduga, kedua iris hazel Sasori yang sedari tadi menatap dengan pandang menerawang ke arah jeruji menjadi terfokus begitu mendengar kalimat Kankuro tadi. Sorot kehidupan yang samar menyala sesaat di hazel sayunya—meskipun hanya untuk beberapa detik.

"Hm," gumamnya pelan, hampir kepada dirinya sendiri. "Tak kusangka di Sunagakure yang membosankan ini ternyata ada juga segelintir yang _mengerti_ seni."

Ia menyeringai samar. Kankuro mau tak mau tersenyum tipis juga begitu mendengar pernyataan tadi. Sekelumit rasa bangga menelusup di dalam hatinya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, Sasori-_sama_," balas pemuda bertudung hitam itu tenang. Yang ada di pikirannya sebelumnya ketika membayangkan pertemuan dengan Akasuna no Sasori adalah seorang pembuat kugutsu gila kerja yang kaku, tanpa emosi, dan seorang _introvert _parah yang tak begitu menoleransi akan kehadiran orang lain atau sedikit percakapan kecil.

Aneh juga. Beberapa waktu lalu ia terbaring di rumah sakit dan hampir mati akibat racun dari sosok berambut merah di depannya ini. Sekarang, mereka tengah berada berhadapan dengan damai—bahkan sempat-sempatnya merangkai sebuah _diskusi _kecil yang ambigu. Tapi sedikit banyak ia menikmati hal itu.

Kankuro tertawa dalam hati begitu memikirkan ironi tadi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, bocah?" kata Sasori langsung. Suara seraknya memecah keheningan di sel penjara lembab itu.

Kankuro merendahkan badannya, untuk kemudian duduk bersila di hadapan si tahanan berambut merah. Sasori menaikkan alis.

"Tidak ada," balas Kankuro sambil mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Apakah kau keberatan..untuk _sedikit_ diskusi kecil? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung.._

.

A/N: Chapter 9, update! :) Semoga menikmati ketika membaca ini ya, maaf kalau chapter ini agak minim konflik. #melototinkamus

Apakah Kankuro OOC disini? Agak susah juga membuat dialog dan gerak-geriknya, sebab di _canon_ karakternya termasuk jarang ditampilkan. (di Glo*al TV iklan mulu lagi..gyaah -_-)

Terima kasih kepada **Moku-Chan**, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **sasa-hime**, **taintedIris**, **poetry-fuwa**, **Ayano Futabatei**, **Sherry Hoshie Kanada**, **Rieki Kikkawa**, **Uzumaki Himeko**, **SparkSomniaA0321**, **Pinky05KwmS**, **Yura Natsuki**, **Ame Yura-chan**, dan **Ai Tanaka** yang sudah mereview chapter 8 kemarin. ^^

Oh ya, sekadar ingin tahu pendapat readers saja, dalam membaca cerita/fanfiksi _romance_, kalian lebih suka tipe _romance_ yang lugas, tersurat jelas, dan happy-ending—atau _romance _yang pelan, tersirat, serta ambigu dan tak bisa ditebak? Silakan beritahu pendapat kalian ya. :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Ada yang ingin disampaikan? :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Kenangan yang Memudar

.

Iris hazel itu terpancang ke suatu arah, tanpa menatap iris jeruk nipis milik sang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berdiri kaku di hadapannya. Tak dapat disangkal lagi, kali ini sang pemilik iris jeruk nipis merasa terpancing emosinya karena perilaku sang tahanan yang seperti tak mengindahkannya.

"Jawab aku, _pengkhianat,_" kalimat itu terucap lambat-lambat dengan nada pelan, namum menusuk bak racun.

Hening sesaat. Sang tahanan berambut merah tak juga merespon, sementara para Anbu di sekeliling mereka sudah mulai mengira-ngira kalau-kalau sang Kazekage mereka bertindak seperti kemarin. Itu bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat, sungguh.

Sejurus kemudian, bibir pucat dengan darah yang telah mengering di sudutnya itu akhirnya bergerak samar.

"_Heh_," ia menyeringai tipis, "sudah kubilang, aku tak punya urusan lagi dengan Sunagakure," tukasnya serak, namun dengan nada datar seakan sedang memberitahukan cuaca hari ini.

Kali ini, emosi sang Kazekage agaknya telah terpancing lagi. Tanpa aba-aba, segumpal pasir tebal telah merayap naik ke arah jemari kiri sang tahanan, diikuti suara benda keras yang terlepas menyakitkan.

Dan sedetik kemudian, cairan pekat berwarna merah pun mengucur dari sela-sela pasir—menetesi lantai dingin ruang interogasi di pagi buta itu.

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal.

* * *

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya perlahan di balik ufuk pasir Sunagakure. Gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka gorden jendela di samping tempat tidurnya yang terbuat dari kain tipis bermotif kaktus kecil-kecil, sebelum bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk merapikan diri.

Setelah bersiap-siap, ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah cepat dengan menggunakan handuk katun merah mudanya. Lalu segera melangkahkan kaki ke dapur, memikirkan makanan apa yang enak dimasak untuk sarapan pagi ini.

Ketika ia sedang sibuk menjerang teh, sebuah ketukan di pintu depan memecah keheningan di apartemennya.

"Sakura? Kau sudah bangun?"

Ia mematikan api di kompornya dan mengangkat panci berisi teh hitam panas itu ke dekat wastafel, sebelum bergegas ke depan untuk membukakan pintu.

Sesosok gadis berkuncir empat yang familiar tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Temari? Silakan masuk," sambut Sakura ramah. Tamu yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua itu tersenyum, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam mengikuti sang tuan rumah.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," sapa kakak Kazekage itu ramah, "maaf merepotkan pagi-pagi begini."

Sakura yang tengah berjalan ke ruang tamu sembari mengangkat nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hangat tersenyum. "Ah, tidak apa-apa Temari," balas gadis berambut harummanis itu ramah, "aku malah senang menerima kunjungan darimu." Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja di hadapan mereka berdua, dan duduk.

Setelah mengobrol sebentar tentang berbagai macam topik ringan—seperti perbedaan cuaca dan kebiasaan di Konoha dan Suna—suasana pun segera mencair. Biarpun berpembawaan tegas dan kelihatan tak terlalu suka berbasa-basi, Sakura berpendapat kalau kakak Kazekage itu ternyata cukup ramah dan menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. '_Berbeda jauh dengan adiknya ya,_' Inner Sakura menyeletuk jahil di dalam hati, tapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya.

"Sakura," panggil Temari setelah terdiam sebentar, kali ini ekspresinya berubah serius. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Pandangan matanya menerawang sesaat, seakan sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Sakura terdiam. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Temari?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghirup tehnya sesaat, sebelum melanjutkan lagi.

"Mengenai Akasuna no Sasori.." kata Temari lambat-lambat. "Kesan apa yang kau dapatkan sewaktu bertarung dengannya, bersama Chiyo-_baasama?_"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tercenung. Sekelebat ingatan tentang sesosok makhluk bungkuk menyeramkan dengan ribuan jarum beracun yang menukik dari mulut mekanisnya—kemudian berganti dengan figur pemuda berwajah polos berambut merah—yang ternyata menyimpan seribu tipuan di balik rupa tanpa dosanya—dengan iris hazel besar yang menatap sayu seakan sedang menilai sekaligus menyimpan sesuatu.

Dua sosok berlawanan dalam satu tubuh. Bagai hitam dan putih yang menyatu—namun tak membaur.

"Aku..menurutku, ia hampir mirip dengan sesosok monster," Sakura menelan ludah. "Seperti yang kautahu..ia sudah bukan manusia lagi."

Temari mengangguk. "Ya, ia telah mengubah hampir seluruh tubuhnya menjadi boneka—meskipun saat ini entah mengapa tubuh manusianya sudah kembali lagi."

Iris plum milik gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat menerawang sesaat, seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ya..sewaktu sedang bertarung dengannya, aku sampai merasa kalau yang tengah kuhadapi itu bukanlah seorang manusia," ia memberi jeda sesaat.

"—melainkan..lebih menyerupai sesosok mesin pembunuh yang hidup."

* * *

.

Gelap.

Ia hanya ingat kalau barusan ia tengah berada dengan kondisi terikat—dalam kondisi duduk di atas sebuah kursi—di sebuah ruangan gelap. Sebelum sebuah rasa sakit yang amat sangat timbul menusuk ujung-ujung jemari kirinya. Perih. Setelah itu, ia tak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi sesudahnya.

Tapi..ingat ataupun tidak, bukanlah suatu masalah. Seperti ia _peduli _saja.

_CKIT._

Rasa sakit itu lagi. Nyeri yang diikuti dengan rasa kebas terasa di ujung-ujung jemari kirinya yang menempel menyentuh lantai dingin ruangan sel lembab itu. Ia mencoba untuk tak menghiraukannya—

—tapi sia-sia. _Cih_. Tubuh yang menyebalkan.

Kali ini, pemuda berambut merah itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menelusup di hatinya. Ia merasa _lemah_. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua puluh tahun, ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Digigitnya bibirnya yang terkelupas dengan kulit mengering di beberapa bagiannya—mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu. Cih. _Emosi brengsek_.

Ia tercenung sambil menatap kosong ke jeruji di depannya sesaat, sebelum mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Jam berapa ini? ia tak tahu berapa hari yang telah berlalu semenjak pertarungan dengan Neneknya dan bocah kunoichi berisik itu. Tapi ia tak begitu memedulikan hal itu..

—karena walaupun seminggu atau bahkan sebulan pun telah berlalu, pada akhirnya ia akan mati juga, bukan?

Waktu pelaksanaan eksekusinya masih ambigu. Ia tak ambil pusing sama sekali—bahkan lebih bersikap mengacuhkan hal itu, seakan pemberitahuan eksekusi sama saja dengan pengumuman misi yang akan dilakukan untuk tugas berikutnya. Tapi yang pasti—ia _benci _menunggu.

Karena _hampir _seluruh hidupnya telah dihabiskan untuk menunggu.

Menunggu untuk hal yang tak pasti. Tersenyum dalam harapan kosong. Alasannya tetap hidup adalah karena ia merasakan adanya secercah harapan dalam penantian masa kecilnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu—meskipun akhirnya ia menyadari kalau semua itu tak lebih dari impian _semu_ belaka.

Mereka takkan _pulang_.

Ketika harapan yang tak lebih dari seutas benang tipis itu putus, segalanya sudah berakhir. Takkan ada kesempatan kedua _lagi_. Impian itu telah hilang, lenyap ditelan kegelapan dalam segala emosinya yang bertumpuk tanpa ada pelampiasan—bersamaan dengan pupusnya dunia khayalan kecilnya yang pecah berkeping-keping.

Semenjak usia belia—Akasuna no Sasori telah belajar kalau harapan adalah sesuatu yang terlarang baginya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dimilikinya—atau mungkin itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

.

_—CKIT._

Rasa sakit itu lagi. Akhirnya ia tak tahan terus menerus mengacuhkan sinyal darurat dari tubuhnya itu, dan memutuskan untuk melihat penyebabnya.

Diangkatnya jemari kirinya perlahan—dan kedua iris hazelnya melebar sesaat.

Ada sesuatu yang menghilang disana.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung.._

_._

**Catatan Penulis**: Chapter 10, _update_. Semoga menikmati ya.

Terima kasih kepada **Moku-Chan**, **miikodesu**, **Sherry Hoshie Kanada**, **taintedIris**, **SparkSomniAO321**, **sasa-hime**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, dan **poetry-fuwa** yang telah mereview chapter 9 kemarin. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti untuk saya, terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini. :)

Terima kasih juga untuk yang telah membaca. **Bagaimana kesanmu terhadap chapter 10 ini, da?**


	11. Chapter 11: Terima Kasih

.

Rasa sakit itu lagi. Akhirnya ia tak tahan terus menerus mengacuhkan sinyal darurat dari tubuhnya itu, dan memutuskan untuk melihat penyebabnya.

Diangkatnya jemari kirinya perlahan—dan kedua iris hazelnya melebar sesaat.

Ada sesuatu yang menghilang disana.

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal.

* * *

Iris plum milik gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat menerawang sesaat, seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ya..sewaktu sedang bertarung dengannya, aku sampai merasa kalau yang tengah kuhadapi itu bukanlah seorang manusia," ia memberi jeda sesaat.

"—melainkan..lebih menyerupai sesosok mesin pembunuh yang hidup."

Temari terdiam. Sesaat, hening yang ganjil melingkupi ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya..memang tidak bisa.." gumam kakak sang Kazekage itu perlahan, seakan lebih seperti berbicara ke dirinya sendiri. Sakura mengangkat alis heran.

"Ehm..," ia memberi jeda sesaat, seakan ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang ada di pikirannya. "Apanya yang tidak bisa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Temari memandangi Sakura dengan ekspresi serius, sebelum kemudian meraih cangkir di depannya untuk menyeruput teh miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ditaruhnya lagi cangkir itu ke meja—lalu menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut merah muda itu barusan.

"Sepertinya..untuk mendapatkan informasi darinya itu memang tak mungkin. Gaara sudah melakukan berbagai teknik interogasi—bahkan yang agak brutal sekalipun—tapi ia tetap bungkam. Mungkin, lebih baik ia langsung dibunuh saja begitu ditangkap waktu itu." Kata Temari serius. Kedua alisnya bertaut, seakan mengesankan sesuatu yang rumit yang tengah dipikirkannya.

Sakura tercekat.

"..lebih baik bila ia langsung dibunuh saja begitu kita menemukan tubuhnya waktu itu, kan?"

Kata-kata yang terucap barusan dari sang kakak Kazekage itu sukses membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam. _Dibunuh?_

Di seberang meja, Temari masih tetap tenang, seakan menunggu balasan dari Sakura. Jeda yang panjang mengisi ruang tamu itu.

Dibunuh..? _Bukankah..setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan sesak yang mendadak membuncah di dadanya. Mengapa ia merasa seperti ini? Seharusnya ia tak peduli—seharusnya ia tak ambil pusing. Bagaimanapun, Akasuna no Sasori adalah seorang kriminal kelas berat. Mantan Akatsuki.

Pengkhianat Sunagakure.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau kelihatan agak pucat," kata Temari heran. Sakura segera tersentak dari lamunan setengah sadarnya, dan kembali fokus pada dialog itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Temari."balas Sakura cepat, sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. Kakak Kazekage itu terlihat sedikit bingung sesaat, tapi sejurus kemudian ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tenang seperti biasa lagi.

"Hm,..kau ada ide tentang hal yang merepotkan ini, Sakura?" gumam gadis berambut pirang itu seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja, seakan tengah berpikir keras. "Aku tidak begitu pandai dalam hal memikirkan strategi, cih.." sambungnya samar, seakan lebih ditujukan ke dirinya sendiri.

Gadis berambut harummanis itu tercenung. _Strategi_? Kalau seandainya saja kakak Kazekage itu menanyakan tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan medis dan semacamnya, pasti ia langsung bisa memberikan usul dengan cepat. Tapi..strategi?

Seandainya saja ia secerdik dan selihai Shikamaru dalam hal membaca situasi. Sayangnya, sepertinya ia tak terlalu memiliki kemampuan itu..

'_Bagaimana sih, kau itu kan seorang shinobi, Sakura.._' _Inner_-nya mulai memanas-manasinya di dalam hati. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba untuk memfokuskan konsentrasinya ke hal yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang.

_Strategi..?_

Mendadak Sakura terpikir akan sesuatu.

"Ehm..aku tak tahu apakah hal ini akan berhasil atau tidak," katanya agak ragu setelah hening beberapa saat, "kurasa..metode interogasi memang tak berpengaruh sama sekali baginya. Tak akan mempan."

Hening sesaat. Antusiasme dan penasaran yang tersurat jelas membayang di kedua iris milik sang kakak Kazekage itu.

"Apa karena ia mempunyai _jutsu_ tertentu yang membuatnya kebal terhadap rasa sakit, sehingga metode interogasi yang digunakan Gaara tidak berpengaruh?"

Sakura memandangi gadis berambut pirang di depannya itu lekat-lekat. "Bukan," katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala, "tidak ada _jutsu _yang seperti itu di dunia ini. Ia tetap merasakan sakit dan luka-luka yang diterimanya di sekujur tubuhnya, hanya saja.."

Jeda sesaat.

"—hanya saja..ia tak memedulikannya. Sehingga terlihat seakan ia memiliki toleransi yang luar biasa terhadap rasa sakit itu, padahal badannya mungkin telah mencapai batasnya."

Kedua iris hitam milik Temari membulat sekilas, seakan tak menduga fakta yang didengarnya barusan.

"Begitukah..? Tapi, Sakura, metode interogasi yang digunakan Gaara memang benar-benar keras, mustahil kalau ia bisa tak terpengaruh sedikitpun sampai seperti itu.." Temari terdiam sesaat. "Seakan..terlihat seperti dia tak memiliki emosi sama sekali. Mungkin—untuk orang seperti dia, emosi yang dimilikinya sudah terganggu."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng. "Tidak," sanggahnya tenang, "tak ada yang salah dengan emosinya. Ia tetap memiliki emosi yang sama—seperti kita."

Sorot heran yang tergambar di kedua iris milik kakak Kazekage itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya. "Tapi, Sakura, bagiku, sulit untuk memercayai bahwa kriminal seperti dia memiliki perasaan—hati yang seperti kita. Entahlah, aku tak begitu pandai dalam masalah seperti ini," gadis berambut pirang itu mengatakan pendapatnya seraya mengangkat bahu sedikit. Ekspresi mukanya yang tegas—menjadi terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Ia memang memiliki emosi, sama seperti kita dan orang lain, Temari, hanya saja.."

Ekspresi penasaran yang tersurat melintasi wajak gadis berambut pirang itu. "Hanya saja apa, Sakura?"

"Hanya saja..ia memilih untuk tak menunjukannya."

* * *

.

"Hanya saja..ia memilih untuk tak menunjukannya."

Hening yang ganjil segera melingkupi ruang tamu itu, begitu Sakura selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Darimana..kau tahu?" tanya Temari sambil mengangkat alis, seakan heran.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam. Mendadak perasaan canggung yang samar melintas di hatinya. _'Darimana aku tahu..? Apakah aneh kalau kubilang kalau aku mendapatkan informasi itu dari orangnya sendiri?'_

Sakura menghela napas.

"Ia sendiri yang bilang begitu padaku."

.

Kali ini, ekspresi setengah takjub dan tak percaya terang-terangan tergambar di wajah gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Benarkah?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai respon.

"Aneh sekali. Waktu diinterogasi kemarin, Gaara bilang ia tak mengatakan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan dirinya—informasi pun tidak. Tapi kalau ia sampai memberitahu hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan, untuk orang yang begitu tertutup seperti dia itu.."

Temari memberi jeda sesaat. Diraihnya cangkir teh di depannya, sebelum menghirup isinya yang tinggal setengah sampai habis.

"Sepertinya ia lebih terbuka kepadamu, Sakura."

.

Kali ini, iris plum milik gadis berambut harummanis itu sukses membulat penuh mendengar kata-kata dari kakak sang Kazekage itu barusan.

* * *

"Haruno_-san_." Kedua Anbu yang berjaga di depan pintu sel itu membungkuk hormat kepada Sakura yang baru tiba dengan diantar dua Anbu lain—untuk menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa. Memeriksa kondisi sang mantan buronan yang berada di balik sel itu. Sakura tersenyum sopan sebagai balasan, sebelum melangkah memasuki ruang sel redup itu, yang telah dibuka kuncinya oleh Anbu yang berjaga tadi.

Bau lembab yang tersurat jelas segera menyambut Sakura. Sorot mata milik gadis berambut merah muda itu segera menangkap sosok berambut merah yang dicarinya—yang tengah duduk bersandar di sudut gelap sel itu. Kepalanya yang setengah tertunduk dengan helai-helai merah acak-acakan yang melintasi dahinya, membuat wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat jelas.

"Sasori, bagaimana kondisi Anda?" Sakura berusaha berbasa-basi sebentar, sambil tersenyum ramah untuk memecah kekakuan yang kini terlintas. Tak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda respon dari orang yang berada di depannya, sebelum kemudian kepala berambut merah itu terangkat perlahan.

iris hazel itu memandangi sang ninja medis di depannya lekat-lekat. Sejurus kemudian, kilatan sinis yang samar membayang di kedua bola cokelat yang terkesan hampa itu.

"Hentikan segala basa-basi tak penting itu, dan cepat selesaikan urusanmu disini. Jangan membuang-buang waktuku."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak mendengar kata-kata tajam yang diucapkan dengan nada datar itu barusan. Ia merasa—sedikit sakit dan tersinggung.

_Tersinggung?_

'_Sudahlah Sakura, jangan dimasukan ke hati. Tak ada gunanya meladeni orang dingin seperti itu.' Inner_-nya segera berbisik menenangkan dalam hati. Cih, sepertinya ia jadi gampang terbawa perasaan kali ini. Tunggu sebentar—bukankah dari dulu sifatnya memang sudah _begitu_?

Sakura tertawa kecil dalam hati, merasa geli akan pikirannya barusan.

"Sepertinya..kau ini memang hobi bermulut tajam, ya," gumam gadis berambut merah muda itu pelan seraya membuka kotak obat di depannya. Tapi rupanya sang tahanan yang berada di hadapan gadis itu mendengar kata-katanya tadi.

"Fufu, aku setuju dengan kata-katamu barusan, bocah." Sudut bibir milik tahanan berambut merah itu terangkat sedikit, membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. Sakura tersentak sesaat, tak menyangka kata-katanya tadi terdengar oleh orang yang di depannya itu. Entah kenapa, wajahnya terasa agak panas.

'_Heh..?' _gumam _Inner_-nya dalam hati, merasa canggung sekilas. Tapi segera diusirnya perasaan itu dari hatinya, dan kembali fokus ke tugasnya—memastikan bahwa kondisi '_pasien' _di depannya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Heh, mustahil juga kalau mendapatkan interogasi rutin dengan orang semacam Gaara masih bisa masuk dalam kategori _'baik-baik'._

Ketika Sakura sedang sibuk mengeluarkan kapas dan alat-alat lain yang diperlukan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau tahanan di depannya itu mendapatkan luka serius lagi, suara Anbu di depan yang memanggil memecah konsentrasinya dari kesibukannya barusan.

"Haruno-_san_? Kami mendapatkan tugas untuk memberikan sesuatu kepadamu, kemarilah sebentar."

Ninja medis berambut merah muda itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya, dan berjalan ke depan untuk menghampiri Anbu tersebut setelah memberi lirikan sekilas kepada _'pasien'_ berambut merahnya.

"Ini," salah seorang dari Anbu itu menyerahkan sebuah kantong kecil di tangannya kepada Sakura. "Kami disuruh untuk memberikannya kepadamu."

Sakura menerima bungkusan kecil seukuran telapak tangan itu, sebelum terdiam sesaat. "Apa ini, Anbu-_san_?"

"Milik Akasuna no Sasori. Anda bisa membukanya di dalam," kata Anbu itu singkat. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memberikan anggukan kecil sekilas sebagai respon, meskipun dalam hati ia agak penasaran.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura sopan, sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam sel itu untuk melanjutkan tugasnya yang tadi tertunda. Ia kembali ke posisinya di dekat sang tahanan itu tadi, sebelum membuka kantong kecil yang diterimanya barusan untuk melihat isinya. Kedua iris hazel milik sosok berambut merah itu mengawasi segala gerak-geriknya dalam diam—namun Sakura berpura-pura tak acuh.

Sejurus kemudian, ia tercekat begitu melihat lima benda tipis berwarna putih kemerahan pucat yang kecil, isi dari kantong itu. _Ini.._

Interogasi itu sepertinya benar-benar keterlaluan.

* * *

"Sasori, kemarikan tanganmu," kata Sakura cepat. Iris hazel itu memandangi gadis berambut merah muda di depannya yang kelihatan agak kesal—entah karena apa—dengan sorot tanpa ekspresi. Ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah gadis itu perlahan.

Sakura memandangi tangan di hadapannya, sebelum menggelengkan cepat. "Bukan, tanganmu yang satunya lagi."

Kali ini, sang tahanan di depannya tak memberikan respon.

"Jangan terlalu keras kepala, Sasori," kata gadis berambut merah muda itu tak sabar, sebelum meraih pergelangan tangan kiri sang tahanan di depannya itu dengan paksa. Sasori berjengit sedikit—meski wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

Sakura tercekat. Kelima jemari itu..tak ada kuku yang melekat disana. Bagian tempat kuku seharusnya berada itu kini sepenuhnya terbuka, menampakkan sebentuk daging kemerahan yang terlihat jelas tanpa pelindung.

Tak salah lagi, interogasi itu sepertinya memang benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tajam yang tak ditutup-tutupi. Iris hazel itu menerawang sesaat, namun tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu, bocah," jawabnya singkat. "Biarkan saja."

Sakura memandangi tahanan di depannya itu, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang beberapa kali, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang tadi terbawa emosi. _'Heh, seharusnya aku tak perlu sampai kesal seperti ini, dia itu kan tahanan, kriminal kelas berat, Sakura—biarkan saja ia mendapatkannya' _sebuah suara bergumam di kepala Sakura. Namun tetap saja—entah kenapa ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya.

Ia peduli pada sang tahanan berambut merah itu.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sekali lagi. Pandangan iris plum itu kemudian beralih ke lima benda keras berwarna putih kemerahan yang tadi dikeluarkannya dari kantong kecil itu, lalu menaruhnya ke sebuah wadah steril. Ia menuangkan cairan alkohol ke dalam wadah itu, sehingga kelima benda tipis tadi terendam—memastikan bahwa bakteri atau kotoran yang melekat di benda berwarna putih kemerahan tadi tersingkirkan dan menjadi steril.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, diangkatnya kelima benda tadi, dan dikeringkannya dengan sebuah kain pembersih dari dalam tas medisnya. Diraihnya tangan kiri sang tahanan itu dengan satu gerakan cepat—namun berhati-hati, dan ia mengambil beberapa perlengkapan operasi kecil dari dalam kotak di sampingnya.

Sosok berambut merah itu memandangi sang ninja medis berambut merah muda yang tengah sibuk dengan perlengkapan medisnya itu dengan alis terangkat—namun ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

Setelah memastikan bahwa semuanya telah siap, Sakura memandangi tahanan di depannya itu lekat-lekat. Iris plum bertemu iris hazel yang menatap hampa. Pinset tergenggam di tangan kanan milik ninja medis berambut merah muda itu—yang kini telah berlapis sarung tangan putih.

"Ini mungkin akan terasa sangat sakit," Sakura memberitahu perlahan, "namun bersabarlah. Aku memastikan kalau ini tak akan butuh waktu terlalu lama."

* * *

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Operasi kecil itu hampir selesai—tinggal menyelesaikan balutan perban di jari kelingking milik sang _'pasien'_ berambut merah itu.

"Fuuh, selesai," Sakura memandangi simpul ikatan yang dibuatnya, sebelum mengecek hasil pekerjaannya sekali lagi. Ia mengangguk puas setelah memastikan kalau semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai perkiraannya.

"Jangan sekali-kali membuka perbannya, atau merusak simpul ikatan yang kubuat."gadis berambut merah muda itu mewanti-wanti dengan ekspresi tegas. "Besok akan kuganti. Aku akan melepas perban itu setelah beberapa hari—butuh waktu untuk memastikan bahwa kuku tadi benar-benar..melekat kembali di jaringan epidermis di jarimu.

Sang tahanan berambut merah itu memandangi gadis di depannya sambil memiringkan kepala sedikit, sebelum kemudian pandangannya beralih ke jari-jari tangan kirinya yang kini telah terbalut perban rapi—dan kembali ke gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sebuah lengkungan tipis yang hampir tak terlihat melintas di bibir pucatnya.

"_T'rima..kasih."_

.

Sakura terpana. Kedua iris plumnya membulat sempurna—sepenuhnya tak percaya akan gumaman samar hampir serupa bisikan yang didengarnya tadi.

'_Tak mungkin..aku pasti salah dengar—'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung…_

.

**Catatan Penulis**: Chapter 11, update. Semoga menikmati ya. Maaf chapter ini update-nya lama, lagi banyak tugas minggu-minggu ini. o_o #melototin soal trigonometri

Terima kasih kepada **akasuna no ei-chan**, **Moku-Chan**, **sasa-hime**, **Just Ana**, **Sherry Hoshie Kanada**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **miikodesu**, **Ai Tanaka**, **SparkSomniA0321**, **poetry-fuwa**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **Rieki Kikkawa**, **taintedIris** (terima kasih banyak untuk concrit-nya, Iris-san! ^^), **Lily cherry blossom luphlee scorpius**, dan **Aikawa Jasumin** yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian, semoga kalian menikmati chapter kali ini. :D

Terima kasih juga bagi semua pembaca yang sudah menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini. 0_0*terharu* #ambil tisu

* * *

**Catatan tambahan:**

Kyaa~ ternyata pada ulang tahun Sasori tanggal 8 November kemarin, ada yang membuat _side-story_ untuk Katalis, lho. Terima kasih kepada **taintedIris-san**. ^^ Berikut ini rinciannya..

Judul : **Delapan November**

Setting : Katalis - chapter 5

Author : **taintedIris**

.

Oh ya, satu lagi..bagi teman-teman para penggemar SasoSaku sekalian *SKSD*, bulan November ini diadakan **event SasoSaku** yang bernama **"Black and White Remembance".** Bentuk event ini adalah Fanfiction Challenge. Jangan lupa ikutan ya~ :D *ngibarin bendera*#plak

Untuk info lebih lanjut, silakan buka akun FFnet "Black and White Remembrance", atau PM ke salah satu dari panitia ( **Uchiha Yuki-chan**, **taintedIris**, **Chilla**, dan **Zoccshan** ).

**Partisipasi teman-teman sangat diharapkan pada event ini. ^^** Ayo, ramaikan fanfiksi SasoSaku di FNI~

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Kritik atau komentar, jika berkenan? :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Tamu?

"_T'rima..kasih."_

.

Sakura terpana. Kedua iris plumnya membulat sempurna—sepenuhnya tak percaya akan gumaman samar hampir serupa bisikan yang didengarnya tadi.

'_Tak mungkin..aku pasti salah dengar—'_

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal.

* * *

.

"Kazekage-_sama_! Ada pesan dari Temari-_sama_," seorang shinobi yang sedang mendapat tugas jaga di gedung kantor Kazekage berjalan memasuki ruang kantor—yang pintunya sepenuhnya terbuka. Sang Kazekage muda yang tengah mengurus sebuah dokumen, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang sedang ditulisinya—pena masih tergenggam di tangan.

"Ada pesan apa, Yuzume?"

Sang shinobi yang dipanggil tadi membungkuk hormat sesaat, sebelum menyorongkan gulungan yang dipegangnya ke hadapan sang Kazekage. Pemuda berambut merah itu memandangi gulungan kertas yang ditujukan untuknya sekilas sebelum berpaling ke sang shinobi pembawa pesan tadi.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Kazekage_-sama_." Dan shinobi itu pun segera menghilang diiringi sebuah bunyi letupan kecil.

Sang Kazekage muda memandangi gulungan di depannya dengan ekspresi serius, sebelum kemudia membukanya. Ia mengernyitkan kening sekilas begitu membaca kata-kata yang tertulis disitu.

_Gaara,_

_Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, sepertinya kita harus mengubah teknik interogasi yang kita gunakan kepada Akasuna no Sasori. Aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi yang berguna. Kita perlu berbicara tentang ini nanti malam, bersama Kankuro juga—ia mengatakan kalau ia sudah mendapat beberapa kesimpulan menarik._

_Jam setengah delapan nanti malam, di ruang kantormu._

_Tertanda, Temari._

_(p.s: Makan siang ada di kotak bento di dalam laci mejamu. Berpura-pura lupa lagi tentang makan siangmu—dan aku bersumpah kau tak akan pernah tidur di atas ranjang kamarmu untuk sebulan.)_

.

Gaara melipat kertas di tangannya itu cepat, dan tercenung sesaat—ekspresinya sepenuhnya serius. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

Dibukanya laci mejanya dengan satu gerakan cepat, dan iris jeruk nipisnya segera menemukan sebuah kotak yang tergeletak di sana. Diangkatnya, dan setelah menyingkirkan beberapa dokumen yang tertumpuk—ia meletakkan kotak itu ke atas meja. Dibukanya kotak itu perlahan.

Harum _sushi _yang sudah mulai mendingin segera menguar di udara—dengan beberapa _karaage _renyah yang tertata di sampingnya.

* * *

.

"_T'rima..kasih."_

Sakura terpana. Gulungan perban yang telah dirapikan di tangannya mendadak terjatuh tanpa ia sadari.

'_Apa..yang ia katakan barusan?_' gumam gadis berambut merah muda itu terbengong. Sebaliknya, tahanan di depannya masih memasang raut wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Tetapi diam-diam, dalam hati sosok kriminal itu terselip sedikit rasa jengah juga melihat tingkah gadis didepannya.

"Maaf?" kata Sakura memecah keheningan—sekaligus hawa canggung yang mendadak menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Apa barusan kau mengucapkan 'terima kasih?'"

Sasori memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "Tidak. Mungkin telingamu bermasalah," katanya dengan sarkasme tersirat. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menahan keinginan untuk menepuk jidatnya saat itu juga. '_Tentu saja, bodoh..mana mau dia mengakuinya_', inner Sakura berkoar seakan mengejek di dalam kepalanya.

Sakura tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Jemarinya sibuk membereskan peralatan P3K yang tadi dikeluarkannya, menatanya dengan rapi ke dalam kotak. Tanpa gadis berambut merah muda itu ketahui, diam-diam sepasang hazel datar memerhatikan gerak-geriknya dari samping.

"Hei."

Sang kunoichi menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau seharusnya memasukkan perban itu kedalam kemasannya dahulu sebelum menaruhnya ke dalam kotak, bocah."

Yang diajak bicara menaikkan alis. "Huh? Memangnya kenapa?" balasnya dengan nada cuek. '_Suka-suka aku dong.._,' inner-nya berbisik protes dalam hati.

"Kau ini sebetulnya ninja medis betulan atau hanya sedang berpura-pura?" desis sang rambut merah dengan alis yang juga terangkat. Keduanya kini tengah saling bertatapan—yang satu dengan ekspresi keras kepala, sementara yang satunya lagi dengan sorot setengah mengantuk. Baik sang hazel maupun emerald, tak ada yang berinisiatif lebih dulu untuk memecahkan kontak mata itu.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" sergah Sakura dengan muka memerah.

Sang kriminal berambut merah hanya mendelikkan matanya sesaat, sebelum kemudian membalas kata-kata kunoichi di depannya itu dengan pandangan _'kau-ini-bodoh-atau-apa?'_

"Kalau kau menaruhnya begitu saja di kotak, perban itu bisa jadi tak steril, bocah."

Wajah sang ninja medis yang sebelumnya sudah memerah kini menjadi semakin merah. "Kotak milikku ini seratus-persen-bersih, asal kau tahu saja," ujarnya blak-blakkan. "Aku rutin membersihkannya dengan antiseptik.."

"_—Kau yakin?_" potong Sasori datar. "Pinset yang baru saja kau pakai tadi bisa saja bersentuhan dengan perban itu. Dan siapa yang tahu akan adanya patogen yang terbawa, menempel disana?" tambahnya dengan nada setengah menantang. Atau bagi Sakura—setidaknya kedengaran seperti itu.

_'Ups,'_ inner gadis berambut merah muda itu menahan nafas begitu ia menyadari kenyataan yang ada. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan kata-kata yang diucapkan sang _missing-Nin_ itu tadi. Dan—_hei!_ Bahkan kriminal berambut merah yang mengesalkan, tidak sopan, dan berdarah dingin itu menyelipkan istilah medis dalam penjelasannya barusan! Inner Sakura sedikit tidak menyukai fakta ini, entah kenapa.

Tapi kali ini—sang kunoichi berambut merah muda itu memilih untuk tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia sudah terbukti salah. _Walaupun ia segan mengakuinya.._

Dikeluarkannya perban itu dari kotak tanpa suara, sebelum kemudian membungkusnya dengan plastik yang diambilnya dari saku celananya. Dimasukkannya kembali perban yang telah rapi terbungkus itu kedalam kotak, sebelum kemudian menutupnya—tanpa sekalipun mengangkat wajah.

"Hm, itu lebih baik." Sang _missing-nin_ berambut merah mengomentari datar sembari menganggukkan kepala. Sakura menoleh.

"Aku tak butuh persetujuanmu," balas kunoichi berambut harummanis itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya—sebelum menyesali perkataannya sedetik kemudian. _'Sakura bodoh..jangan sampai kau kelihatan seperti anak kecil di hadapannya!'_

"_Hm?_ Aku tak memberimu persetujuan, _bocah._" balas Sasori dengan nada mengantuk. Di mata Sakura, sosok didepannya ini entah kenapa makin kelihatan berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan.

"Bagiku itu kedengaran seperti persetujuan."

Hazel cokelat itu melirik sepasang bola emerald di depannya, sebelum kemudian membuang pandangan. "Oh ya?" gumamnya datar.

"Iya—" Sakura menahan keinginan untuk memutar-mutar bola matanya. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pemuda ini. '_Sebenarnya—usia biologis sang puppet-master ini berapa, sih?' _inner gadis berambut harummanis itu mengira-ngira dalam hati. _'Bukannya ia sebaya dengan Kakashi-sensei, ya? Tapi kenapa tingkah mereka berdua berbeda jauh?'_

Sepertinya sang ninja medis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau yang telah bertingkah _childish_ adalah dia sendiri.

* * *

.

Tiga orang pemuda tampak sedang duduk bersama di sebuah meja, di kedai teh yang terletak dekat kantor Kazekage. Dua orang diantaranya mengenakan seragam Chunin, sementara satunya lagi —yang paling tua diantara mereka— mengenakan seragam Jounin.

"Kankuro_-san_, apakah rumor itu benar" tanya sang Chunin berambut hitam yang duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu. Yang ditanya menyesap teh hitamnya perlahan, sebelum menjawab singkat.

"Rumor apa, Idate?" gumamnya sambil mengangkat alis.

Kini giliran rekan pemuda berambut hitam itu —yang juga sesama Chuunin— yang berbicara. "Itu lho, yang menyebutkan kalau Akasuna no Sasori sudah kembali ke desa ini." katanya sedikit antusias. Kankuro menahan keinginan untuk batuk di dalam cangkir teh yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kau tahu darimana, Hino?" tanya kakak Kazekage itu cepat. Hino menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sembari melirik ke arah rekannya.

"Emm..Idate memberitahuku kemarin malam.."

Kini pandangan Kankuro beralih ke pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Err, aku tahu dari Izaya-_niisan_ yang kemarin berjaga..," katanya tanpa menatap pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu.

"Hm..begitu." Kini Kankuro melanjutkan menyesap tehnya lagi. "Ya, itu benar. Ada apa memangnya?"

Idate dan Hino saling melirik satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya pemuda berambut hitam itu yang membuka mulut untuk menjawab. "Kau sudah melihatnya, Kankuro_-san?_"

"Sudah."

Kali ini kedua sorot mata milik para Chuunin itu kelihatan antusias sekilas. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

Kankuro menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja dengan bunyi _'tuk'_ pelan. Benar saja, terkadang kedua rekan sesama pengguna Kugutsu-nya ini bisa jadi orang yang begitu cerewet.

"Biasa saja."

"Ah, yang benar?" Hino kelihatan tak puas dengan jawaban singkat tadi. Sang kakak Kazekage itu menghela nafas sekali lagi, kali ini sambil memutar-mutar bola matanya perlahan.

"Kalian memang mau aku menjawabnya bagaimana?"

Idate melirik ke rekan disebelahnya, sebelum kemudian membalas cepat. "Yang lebih detil, Kankuro_-san.._"

Kakak Kazekage itu terdiam, matanya menerawang sesaat—seakan sedang merangkai sebuah kata-kata yang rumit dalam kepalanya.

"Sedikit pendiam.."

"—ya ya, tipikal khas kriminal!"

"..berambut merah.."

"—tentu saja, namanya saja _Aka_suna no Sasori!"

"..datar dan tanpa ekspresi.."

"—hm, kelihatannya dia orang yang menarik!"

"..._Kalian bisa diam dulu tidak sih?!_" akhirnya Kankuro telah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Alisnya berkedut-kedut perlahan, seakan menahan kesal. Kedua Chuunin di hadapannya langsung menutup mulut, sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala mereka yang tak gatal—kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Uhm, gomen, Kankuro_-san._."

Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kemudian meraih cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya lagi—kali ini sampai habis. "Kalian kelihatan begitu antusias dengan kabar ini," kata Kankuro dengan nada kembali tenang seperti biasa.

Hino dan Idate hanya saling melirik satu sama lain, kali ini tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

.

Sunyi. Suasana di kantor Kazekage itu kini sepi sepenuhnya. Udara siang padang pasir yang menusuk merayap masuk lewat jendela-jendela di ruangan itu yang terbuka. Sang pemilik kantor yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya, kini tengah membereskan baki bekas makan siangnya tadi. Ditaruhnya baki itu di kolong meja—Temari selalu mengeluh akan kebiasannya ini, karena seringkali baki itu terlupakan disana, bahkan sampai berhari-hari. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini mempersingkat waktunya dibanding harus turun ke dapur di lantai satu.

Sesaat kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dipandanginya dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung di meja kerjanya, sebelum menghela nafas perlahan dan mulai bekerja. Sepertinya ini baru akan selesai hingga setengahnya nanti sore..

Tapi mendadak ia menegakkan posisi duduknya.

_Ada sesuatu yang aneh._ Ia bisa merasakannya.

Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang percaya pada firasat atau hal-hal semacamnya, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa harus mendengarkan perasaannya itu. Sang Kazekage tetap diam dalam posisinya selama beberapa detik—menajamkan telinganya, sebelum kemudian matanya melirik cepat ke arah kolong meja..

Oh. Ada seekor laba-laba berwarna putih disana.

Ia menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian menyadari sesuatu—

..Ada yang aneh dengan laba-laba itu. Sekujur badannya berwarna putih mengilap, dan tekstur tubuhnya hampir kelihatan seperti tanah liat..  
.

**_—BLAAR!_**

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung.._

_._

_._

_._

**Notes: **Kepada semua pembaca "Katalis" yang telah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sejauh ini, **terima kasih banyak.**


	13. Chapter 13: Ohayou, Sasori-san

_ Ada sesuatu yang aneh._ Ia bisa merasakannya.

Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang percaya pada firasat atau hal-hal semacamnya, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa harus mendengarkan perasaannya itu. Sang Kazekage tetap diam dalam posisinya selama beberapa detik—menajamkan telinganya, sebelum kemudian matanya melirik cepat ke arah kolong meja..

Oh. Ada seekor laba-laba berwarna putih disana.

Ia menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian menyadari sesuatu—

..Ada yang aneh dengan laba-laba itu. Sekujur badannya berwarna putih mengilap, dan tekstur tubuhnya hampir kelihatan seperti tanah liat..  
.

**_—BLAAR!_**

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal.

* * *

.

Matahari sudah bangun dari tidurnya yang singkat, dan kini baru saja menampakkan sinarnya di Suna. Sepasang mata hazel yang tadi tertutup rapat kini perlahan mulai membuka. Sang pemilik mengerjapkan matanya itu untuk beberapa detik.

_Silau._

Oh ya, ia lupa kalau sekarang ia tengah berada di sel eksklusif yang baru. Menyenangkan. Kini ia bisa menghirup udara bebas, merasakan panasnya matahari Suna yang menggigit. Ah. _Oksigen._ Sungguh unsur yang bermanfaat.

_Crek._ Jemari kirinya terasa nyeri. Ia berdecak kesal dalam hati. Tubuh yang merepotkan. Ia membenci segala hal tentang tubuh barunya ini—kecuali fakta bahwa kini ia bisa tidur dan menghela nafas. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya itu untuk mengecek, dan lima jari yang terbalut perban tampak di pandangannya dengan indah.

_'Ah ya, aku lupa. Ada ini rupanya',_ pikirnya datar. Seakan jari cedera dan terbalut perban itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Cih, lagipula ia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari ini.

Dibuangnya pandangannya ke langit yang cerah di atas. Hmm. Laki-laki berambut merah itu penasaran..jam berapa sekarang. Sedikit banyak—mungkin ia masih peduli tentang waktu.

"Hei." Panggilnya serak pada Anbu yang berjaga di depan pintu sel. Lelaki berrtopeng putih itu menoleh, kunai tergenggam di tangan.

"Ada apa, Akasuna_-san_?" jawab sang Anbu tenang. Sasori mengangkat alis. Hei..sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Anbu yang ini. Mana ada orang di Suna yang sudi berbicara kepadanya dengan nada seperti itu? Biasanya intonasi jijik atau kasarlah yang ia terima. Oke, itu baru namanya _normal._

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Si Anbu menoleh ke jam pasir kecil yang berada di kursi di sampingnya. "Sekitar jam tujuh pagi. Ohayou, Akasuna-_san._"

...

_'Hah..?'_

Sasori mengernyitkan kening, merasa kalau ia mulai berhalusinasi. Dikerjapkannya matanya sekali. Oh, Anbu itu masih ada. _Ia nyata_—dan kakinya menapak di tanah.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu diam-diam berharap kalau ia salah dengar.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, bocah?" tanya sang kriminal itu serak.

Sepertinya si Anbu tidak menyadari keadaan yang ganjil itu. "Aku bilang 'selamat pagi'. Ada yang salah, Akasuna_-san?_" Nada suaranya setenang air di oasis padang pasir ketika mengatakan itu.

Sasori menyeringai dalam hati. Anbu ini mungkin setengah gila atau memang kewarasannya berkurang karena terlalu lama berjaga. _'Tentu saja semuanya salah, bodoh.'_

"Tak apa. Hanya saja, ada orang yang mengucapkan selamat pagi pada tahanan itu sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang normal, hmm.. Tuan Anbu." balas sang mantan _missing-nin_ itu dengan sarkasme tersirat.

Lelaki bertopeng putih itu memasang ekspresi heran di dalam topengnya. "Biasa saja, menurutku. Akasuna-_san_ merasa terganggu?"

..Dan bisa-bisanya Anbu itu membuat sebuah percakapan kecil dengan dirinya. Akasuna no Sasori yang _moody,_ pendiam, dan sarkastis. Sepertinya halusinasi dirinya bertambah parah.

"Tidak. _Bocah,_ kau ini sakit atau apa?" gumamnya blak-blakan.

Anbu bertopeng putih itu sepertinya tidak menangkap arti kalimat tadi. "Hah? Apa maksudmu, Akasuna-_san_?"

Sasori menahan keinginan untuk menepuk dahinya didalam hati. _Hmm_.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

Anbu didepan membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Sementara, kriminal yang berada di dalam sel itu masih tak habis pikir.

"Akasuna-_san.._?" sebuah suara memecah keheningan. Mantan missing-nin itu mengenali suara tadi. Anbu kurang waras itu.

"Hm?"

"Mmmm.." ia kedengaran ragu akan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Adikku..dia bisa dikatakan sebagai—_ehm_," Anbu itu berdehem sesaat, "..penggemarmu."

* * *

.

"Kazekage_-sama!_" Satu skuad Anbu segera muncul dengan kesiagaan tingkat satu di depan pintu kantor sang Kazekage. Gaara masih memandangi makhluk misterius di kolong mejanya tadi, sebelum kemudian memicingkan matanya ke arah pintu.

"Tak apa-apa. Kembalilah ke tempat kalian berjaga," perintah remaja bermata jeruk nipis itu, menatap mereka dengan sorot tegas. Para Anbu tadi terdiam, seakan masih tak yakin.

"Benarkah tak ada apa-apa, Kazekage_-sama?_" tanya Anbu yang berdiri di tengah. Gaara mengangguk, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ya."

"Baiklah." Dan pasukan Anbu itu pun menghilang dengan bunyi _'puf'_ pelan. Meninggalkan sang Kazekage yang masih termenung di mejanya sendirian.

_'Makhluk apa itu tadi..?'_

Diluruskannya posisi duduknya. Mendadak—sebuah pikiran horor menyeruak di kepalanya.

_Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan penahanan Akasuna no Sasori?_

Gaara terdiam. Tidak mungkin. Informasi itu sudah dijaga rapat-rapat di desanya, bahkan shinobi selain Anbu yang berjaga pun tak ada yang tahu. '_Mungkinkah mereka..?_'

* * *

.

Matahari telah naik hingga ke puncak kepala. Pertanda sudah tengah hari. Di sebuah tempat, sepasang iris hazel memicingkan kelopaknya untuk menahan silau yang menusuk. Mangkuk berisi bubur encer tergeletak tak disentuh di sampingnya.

Yaya, ia tahu kalau sekarang adalah jam makan siang. Aturan untuk para tahanan di Suna daridulu tak pernah berubah—mereka hanya diizinkan makan sekali dalam sehari. Tapi bagi sang _puppet-master_ itu, tak jadi masalah. Ia sendiri sudah lupa apa makanan yang paling disukainya dulu.

_Mungkin..hal-hal yang manis?_

Ditepisnya pikiran konyol itu dari pikirannya. _Jangan berharap_—mereka tidak akan menawarkanmu buah atau gula-gula di sel semacam ini. Sasori merasa sedikit terhibur akan pikiran sarkastis itu.

Ketika ia tengah larut dalam pikirannya, mendadak pintu sel di seberang ruangan terbuka._ Dan—_seorang medic-nin berambut merah muda yang sangat dikenalnya melangkah masuk. Tas berisi peralatan medis tergenggam di tangannya.

"Selamat siang, Sasori!" sapa gadis itu ceria. Sang kriminal berambut merah hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan '_hei, kau sudah minum obat hari ini?_' yang tersurat jelas. Tanpa diduga, gadis itu hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Hm. Jangan bilang kalau seumur hidup kau tak pernah beramah-tamah sama sekali," gumam Sakura seraya membuka tas peralatan medisnya. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam mood yang cerah hari ini—atau setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat di mata sang mantan _missing-nin._

"Sasori? Jujur, aku lebih menyukai sel yang ini daripada yang sebelumnya," sang _medic-nin_ mengutarakan opininya riang. "Sel yang sebelumnya terlalu lembab dan gelap..seperti rumah hantu saja," tambahnya sembari membuka tutup botol alkohol.

"Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu," balas si lawan bicara pendek.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening mendengar pernyataan barusan.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap lebih ramah sedikit? Ah ya—aku lupa. Kau ini kan penjahat, dan bersikap baik sepertinya tidak masuk dalam hitunganmu," gumam gadis berambut merah itu asal. _Inner_-nya sepertinya hampir memegang kendali atas dirinya kini. Tapi, yah..siapa juga yang bisa tahan menghadapi orang yang kalau tidak diam, hanya melontarkan komentar sarkastis?

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku yang bilang. Memangnya salah?" Kini jemari lentik milik Sakura mengeluarkan perban dan kasa dari bungkusnya. Iris hazel milik sang _puppet-master_ itu hanya memerhatikannya dalam diam, sebelum kemudian ia buka suara.

"Bagiku itu salah." Seringai tipis kini terukir samar di bibir pucatnya.

Sakura mendelik. "Menurutku itu benar"

"Kau kekanak-kanakkan, bocah."

Kali ini gadis berambut merah muda itu menahan keinginan untuk melontarkan kepalan tangannya tepat di wajah sang mantan _missing-nin_ itu. Hei—itu sepertinya ide yang menarik. Tapi untunglah Haruno Sakura adalah tipe _medic-nin_ teladan yang tak akan menyakiti pasien—sekalipun pasiennya itu adalah seorang kriminal sarkastis yang hobi membuat kesal orang.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," perintah Sakura tanpa mengacuhkan komentar tadi. Sang tahanan hanya bergeming. Akhirnya—si _medic-nin_ yang sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya itu. Diraihnya tangan kiri sang lelaki berambut merah dengan paksa tapi pelan-pelan, dan dibukanya perban yang membalut kelima jemari itu satu persatu.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menahan keinginan untuk menggigit bibirnya. _Saraf sensori yang menyebalkan.._

* * *

_._

_"Tadaima!"_

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur kira-kira duabelas tahunan segera membuka pintu. "_Okaerinasai_, Izaya-_niisan!_" balasnya riang. Ia segera menyambut kakaknya yang baru saja pulang dari tugas berjaga itu.

"Hmm." Sang kakak menggumam perlahan sembari tersenyum. Ia menaruh topeng Anbu putihnya di meja dekat pintu. "Sudah makan?"

"Belum. _Kaa-san_ belum pulang."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Izaya itu bergegas ke dapur untuk menyeduh teh. Adiknya mengikuti dari belakang. "Ada kabar baik kah hari ini, Izaya-_niisan?_"

"Ada." Sang kakak tersenyum misterius, iris hitamnya bersinar-sinar dengan kilatan jahil. Si adik hanya memandangi kakaknya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku mendapat tugas berjaga lagi di sel Sasori-_san_."

Kini, kedua iris hitam milik sang adik berkilat-kilat riang. "Benarkah? Wah, aku tak sabar ingin memberitahu Idate tentang hal ini!"

Kakaknya hanya mengangkat bahu melihat tingkah adiknya itu, sebelum kemudian tersenyum geli.

_'Dasar maniak..'_

* * *

_._

_._

_Bersambung.._

_._

**Notes**: Chapter 13, _update_. Maap _update_-nya rada lama ya, _something happened here_. ^^;_  
_

Terima kasih kepada **boobearr**, **Moku-Chan, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Guest, Ai-chan Sakugawa, Nohara Rin, Yamashita Kumiko, UchiHarunoKid, Minri, ****n4na, Reyra, just ana g login, Ribby-chan, uljima, summer dash, Risuki Taka, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, milkyways99, Mizuira Kumiko, **dan **akasuna no ei-chan** yang telah mereview chapter kemarin. Merci beacoup~ :D

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :3

Tak terasa **Katalis **udah sampai sejauh ini, ya. Gimana kesan-kesan pembaca tentang chapter kali ini?

Tolong sampaikan saran, kritik, atau concrit teman2 lewat review ya. :)


	14. Chapter 14: Schadenfreude

Lelaki yang dipanggil Izaya itu bergegas ke dapur untuk menyeduh teh. Adiknya mengikuti dari belakang. "Ada kabar baik kah hari ini, Izaya-_niisan?_"

"Ada." Sang kakak tersenyum misterius, iris hitamnya bersinar-sinar dengan kilatan jahil. Si adik hanya memandangi kakaknya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku mendapat tugas berjaga lagi di sel Sasori-_san_."

Kini, kedua iris hitam milik sang adik berkilat-kilat riang. "Benarkah? Wah, aku tak sabar ingin memberitahu Idate tentang hal ini!"

Kakaknya hanya mengangkat bahu melihat tingkah adiknya itu, sebelum kemudian tersenyum geli.

_'Dasar maniak..'_

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal. _Beberapa adegan yang agak gelap dan mungkin dibawah umur di chapter kali ini._ Anda sudah diperingatkan.

.

Disarankan membaca chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Evanescence - My Immortal** dan **Naruto OST - Sasori Theme (Despair)**. Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppresed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'cause you presence still lingers here,_

.

**_—and it won't leave me alone.._**

.

.

**( Evanescence - My Immortal )**

* * *

.

"Masuklah," bisik Gaara pelan pada dua orang pengetuk pintu di depan kantornya. Bulan sudah menampakkan diri di langit Suna, kali ini separuh diselimuti awan.

Dua orang shinobi itu segera masuk. Satunya adalah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat, sementara yang lainnya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Gaara?" sang pemuda berambut cokelat yang agak jabrik itu berbasa-basi. Sang adik hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, ekspresinya sedikit tegang. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa tentang insiden tadi siang. Mungkin, mereka tak perlu tahu..

"Oke, ayo kita mulai saja pertemuannya," sambung sang kakak tertua sambil tersenyum. Keduanya lalu mengambil tempat di hadapan adik mereka.

"Jadi.. apa yang mau kau katakan, Temari?" mulai Gaara tanpa berbasa-basi. Sang kakak terdiam, seakan berusaha merangkai kalimat di dalam pikirannya.

"Tentang Akasuna no Sasori.." balas gadis berambut pirang itu hati-hati. "Kau harus mengubah teknik interogasimu, Gaara."

"Mengapa?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat alis. Kankuro diam, memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan seksama.

"Karena..penyiksaan secara fisik tak akan mempan terhadapnya," tukas Temari langsung. "Begitulah yang dikatakan Haruno Sakura."

Hening sesaat.

"Hm.." Gaara meletakkan tangannya di dagu, iris jeruk nipisnya memandang langit-langit. "Bagaimana ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu?"

"Mudah saja," kali ini Kankuro yang ambil bagian, "Haruno Sakura melakukan interaksi lebih banyak dengannya daripada kita. Hampir setiap hari, malah," tambahnya.

Sang Kazekage muda meluruskan posisi duduknya, kali ini matanya kembali menatap langit-langit. "Hm. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, teknik apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuatnya buka mulut?"

Hening kembali melingkupi ruangan itu.

"Aku tahu..kelemahannya," bisik Temari memecah keheningan. Ekspresinya serius.

Kedua adiknya mengalihkan fokus mereka kepadanya, tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kekerasan tidak akan mempan terhadapnya, jadi kita harus memakai cara lain." ujar gadis berambut pirang itu pelan, sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke meja. "Jika siksaan fisik tak mempan, maka.."

"Apa?" potong Kankuro tak sabar. Firasatnya tak enak akan hal ini.

"..siksaan psikologis mungkin akan berefek lain," pungkas Temari. Gaara menaikkan alis, kelihatan sedikit tertarik akan usul ini.

"Siksaan psikologis? Secara psikis, maksudmu?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat di sebelah Temari sembari mengernyitkan kening.

"Ya."

Kankuro mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatap langit malam yang cerah di luar sana. _'Hmm..,'_ pikirnya dalam hati, _'sepertinya ini akan jadi hal yang buruk.'_

"Kau tahu kelemahannya?" tanya Kazekage muda itu perlahan. Kedua tangannya dikatupkan.

Temari menaruh jemarinya di dagu, ekspresinya serius.

"Tenang saja.." bisik gadis berambut pirang itu pelan, "aku tahu caranya."

* * *

.

Iris hazel itu menelusuri sel tempatnya dikurung, tanpa suara. Sekarang sudah hari kedua ia berada di sel barunya ini. Dan—meski ia benci untuk mengakuinya—sedikit banyak ia memang lebih menyukai sel yang ini. Meski kalau malam dinginnya setengah mati..

Dilirikannya pandangannya ke samping. Ada semangkuk sereal (_wow, sereal?_) oat dan segelas air yang terabaikan disana. Ia menaikkan alis. Oke, sepertinya makan satu atau dua sendok tak akan membunuhnya..

Jemari kurusnya mengambil sendok yang terletak di samping mangkuk itu. Diangkatnya mangkuk itu, sebelum mencelupkan sendok ke dalamnya.

Teksturnya_ terlalu encer._

Ia mengaduk-aduk sereal dengan susu (_wow, perbaikan gizi.._) itu dengan iris hazel yang membulat._ Seperti apa..rasanya? Mengapa encer seperti ini?_

Menyedihkan. Bahkan untuk makanan sederhana seperti ini saja, rasanya aneh sekali untuk sekadar menyendok dan memasukkan sesuap ke mulutnya.

Seandainya Neneknya melihatnya sedang melakukan hal seperti ini, mungkin ia akan langsung diceramahi habis-habisan. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum tipis pada pikiran itu. Disendoknya sesuap dari sereal di tangannya, dan dipejamkannya matanya. Ia menyuap sereal itu dengan perlahan.

_Nyam, nyam._

Suapan pertama rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Ia mengunyah dengan perlahan—sereal itu terasa manis di lidahnya. Manis, namun tidak terlalu berlebihan. Rasanya pas.

Ia menyendok sesuap lagi. Seperti yang pertama, suapan kedua dikunyahnya dengan perlahan. Ia menghirup susu dari mangkuk itu untuk mengurangi rasa kering di mulutnya.

Tanpa sadar, semangkuk sereal itu pun habis. Sang lelaki berambut merah menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan piyamanya—entah kenapa ia merasa puas. Diminumnya air di gelas itu sampai habis.

Hmm. Ia merasa kenyang. _Sudah lama sekali.._

Ia memejamkan mata. Diingatnya kembali keadaan seharian penuh ini dengan sedikit keheranan. _Anbu yang aneh, medic-nin yang hiperaktif, sereal yang enak.._

Ia menghitung-hitung hal yang sudah didapatkannya hari ini. Hmm, tidak buruk juga. Terlalu mewah bagi seorang tahanan sepertinya.

.

_Kalau saja ia tahu hal apa yang menanti pada keesokan paginya.._

* * *

_._

"Akasuna no Sasori, ikut kami," dua Anbu berbadan tinggi membuka pintu sel kriminal berambut merah itu, kemudian melepas rantai yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. Sasori hanya memerhatikan dalam diam, tetapi tanpa sadar ia menggosok-gosokkan pergelangan tangannya itu ke piyamanya untuk mengurangi rasa panas akibat memar.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan mengikuti kedua Anbu tersebut—dengan dikawal di kanan kirinya. Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya tiba di lantai bawah menara itu. Didepan Sasori, berdiri sebuah pintu ruangan yang amat dikenalnya.

Ruangan interogasi.

Anbu di sebelah kanan kriminal berambut merah itu mengetuk perlahan.

"Masuk," sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Sasori terdengar dari dalam. _Kazekage tanpa alis itu._

Anbu itu membawa sang kriminal memasuki ruangan gelap itu, sebelum kemudian mereka memberi hormat dan berjalan keluar.

Kini, kriminal berambut merah itu terduduk setengah berlutut di hadapan sang Kazekage muda. Seorang shinobi berambut hitam—mungkin setingkat Jounin—tampak di sebelahnya, membawa dua buah gulungan. Lingkaran berhuruf kanji kecil-kecil serupa segel mengelilinginya.

Lilin-lilin bertengger di sudut ruangan, menimbulkan bayangan aneh yang bergoyang-goyang di tembok.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasori?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu dingin. Sang kriminal bergeming, tak sekalipun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu," Gaara mengontrol pasirnya hingga butiran-butiran cokelat itu berkumpul di bawah dagu sang tahanan, mengangkat wajahnya secara paksa.

Iris jeruk nipis bertemu dengan iris hazel.

"Hm," akhirnya sang kriminal buka suara. "Baik. Senang bertemu denganmu pagi ini, Kazekage_-sama_," desisnya sarkastis.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya begitu mendengar kalimat tadi, berusaha menahan emosinya. "Jaga mulutmu, Sasori," katanya dengan nada berbahaya. Kriminal berambut merah itu tak merespon.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Katakan hal yang kau ketahui tentang Akatsuki," perintah Kazekage muda itu langsung. Sang kriminal menundukkan wajahnya lagi, kali ini poni merahnya yang sedikit acak-acakan terurai menutupi iris hazel itu.

"Haruskah..?"

Kazekage muda itu menggeretakkan giginya. "Ini perintah, Sasori," desisnya tajam.

Sang kriminal berambut merah kembali terdiam. Entah dia mendengarkan atau memang hanya malas menjawab saja—sepertinya memang alasan yang kedua.

"Meskipun kau cucu Nenek Chiyo, aku tak akan bersikap lebih berhati-hati padamu," tambah Gaara pendek. Kali ini, laki-laki berambut merah itu mendelikkan matanya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau..ia menggunakan jurus itu padamu, hm?" tanya Sasori—meski diucapkan dengan nada yang lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan. Gaara terdiam. Ia tak bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan yang dimaksud kriminal berambut merah di depannya itu.

"..Ya. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya," balas Kazekage muda itu perlahan. Tanpa diduga—seulas senyum tipis melintas di bibir pucat milik sang tahanan.

"Heh. Memang kaulah yang lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan jurus itu," komentarnya datar. Gaara menaikkan alis, tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia berbicara seperti itu.

_'Mungkinkah..?'_

"Nenek Chiyo, ia..menciptakan jurus itu, untuk..?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu, tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Sang kriminal berambut merah hanya menyeringai tipis.

"_—Untukku._ Cucunya yang baik hati ini," balasnya sinis, sembari memejamkan mata. "_Tapi..,_" ia tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Hening sesaat melingkupi ruangan redup itu. Gaara hanya menunggu dalam diam, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"..aku bersyukur jurus itu digunakannya padamu."

.

Kazekage muda itu tercekat.

_'Kalimat tadi..mungkinkah seorang Akasuna no Sasori yang mengucapkannya?'_

* * *

.

_'Kalimat tadi..mungkinkah seorang Akasuna no Sasori yang mengucapkannya?'_

Ya. Ia tak salah dengar. Gaara menatap sang kriminal di depannya itu dengan pandangan yang tak terlukiskan.

"Mengapa?" akhirnya sang Kazekage itu buka suara, meski dengan nada perlahan.

Kriminal berambut merah itu menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Dengan begitu, jurus itu akan jadi berguna." Tukasnya pendek. Ekspresinya datar, seakan-akan sedang membicarakan tayangan olahraga yang diputar kemarin malam. "_Pengorbanannya tak jadi sia-sia.._" nada suaranya memudar.

Gaara terdiam. Sebuah perasaan bersalah yang asing menelusup di dadanya.

_'Mengapa?'_

"Seharusnya, jurus itu diciptakan untukmu, kan—"

_"Cukup."_ Potong Sasori tajam. Bibir tipisnya berubah menjadi segaris lurus dengan ekspresi yang berbahaya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menaikkan alis, tapi tak mengucapkan apa-apa. "Oke, kita mulai saja interogasinya. Yuzume, kemari," panggilnya pada si pemuda berambut hitam yang daritadi diam di samping. Ia melangkah maju.

"Silakan dimulai, Yuzume."

"Baiklah, Kazekage_-sama,_" shinobi itu memberi hormat, sebelum kemudian membuka gulungan di tangannya. Gulungan itu terbuka, disertai dengan bunyi _'plop'_ kecil.

Sasori memerhatikan dalam diam..

.

.

_—sebelum sebuah kabut tipis muncul, dan ia tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran._

* * *

_._

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Selembar gulungan yang mulai menguning, serta sebuah daftar absensi tergeletak di mejanya.

_'Mungkinkah..?'_

Ia terdiam. Temari mungkin bisa diajak berkompromi tentang hal ini, tapi Gaara..

Ia mendecakkan lidah. Hm, sepertinya ini akan jadi hal yang sulit. Belum lagi bila orangtua para Genin itu memprotes..

Dilangkahkan kakinya kembali ke mejanya, dan ia kembali memandangi daftar absensi itu. Sembilan orang. Tujuh Genin, dan dua Chuunin. Termasuk jumlah yang sedikit untuk sebuah Divisi, tetapi mengingat kemampuan bekerja dalam tim mereka yang baik, sepertinya hal itu tak jadi masalah.

Ia membuka sebuah gulungan baru, dan mulai mencoret-coret sebuah skema.

.

_Sepertinya, tak ada salahnya mencoba.._

* * *

.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sasori."

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat tua tampak di tengah kegelapan yang mengelilinginya. Iris mata wanita itu berwarna hazel juga, sama seperti miliknya. Hanya saja bedanya, kulit wanita berusia sekitar duapuluh limaan itu terlihat begitu pucat.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tercekat.

'_Tidak mungkin..ini tidak mungkin..'_

Rasa dingin yang aneh melingkupinya. _'Tak mungkin, ia..ia sudah meninggal,'_ ulangnya lagi dalam hati. Dipejamkannya matanya.

.

_—Tapi ketika ia membukanya lagi, wanita itu tetap ada._ Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasori, dan menggenggamnya.

Tangan itu terasa begitu dingin. Laki-laki berambut merah itu segera menundukkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasori?" sapa wanita itu ramah. "Kau sudah tumbuh besar rupanya. Kau jadi semakin tampan seperti Ayahmu, ya," ia tertawa kecil. Tawanya terdengar begitu merdu, seperti suara lonceng emas yang digoyangkan dari kejauhan.

Sasori masih membeku. Lidahnya kelu_—_meskipun ada seribu hal yang ingin dikatakannya. _Jawaban._ _Permintaan maaf. Janji. Jangan pergi.._

"Mengapa kau diam saja?" wanita itu membungkukkan badannya, hingga matanya bertatapan sejajar dengan iris hazel milik laki-laki berambut merah itu. Tetapi, iris hazel itu langsung menundukkan pandangannya.

Sorot mata milik wanita itu melembut.

"Maaf aku pergi meninggalkanmu terlalu cepat, Sasori," katanya dengan rasa bersalah. "Tapi, aku selalu menunggumu.."

Cukup. _Kata-kata itu.._ Ia tak butuh permintaan maaf. Seharusnya ialah yang meminta maaf, bukan sebaliknya. Ia menggigit lidahnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kelu yang melumpuhkan itu.

_Ia bukan pengecut._

"Kaa-_san.._" bisiknya susah payah. Setelah semua yang terjadi, mungkin ia masihlah seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil yang menunggu kepulangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasori," jemari lentik milik wanita itu terangkat, dan mengacak rambut sang laki-laki berambut merah dengan sayang. "Aku rindu sekali padamu."

"_Gomen..gomen, ne.._"

Sebuah telunjuk yang lentik menutup bibir pucat milik sang kriminal berambut merah itu, menahannya melanjutkan kalimat barusan. "Ssst. Sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," kata wanita itu lembut. Sasori mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua iris hazel itu.

_Tak ada kebohongan disana._

Sasori tercekat. _Ini aneh.._ Sesuatu terasa begitu ganjil disini.

_Tapi apa?_

"Nah, Sasori," kata wanita itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Kudengar kau bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki, ya?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu terdiam. "Darimana..Kaa-_san_ tahu?"

Ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku selalu memerhatikanmu selama ini," jawabnya tenang. Sasori mengangkat wajahnya. Ini.. _seperti bukan Kaa-san nya.._

Ia menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, Kaa_-san_ nya adalah orang yang tegas. Ia pasti akan segera memarahi Sasori bila ia sampai mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan putranya itu.

_Tapi mengapa.._

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap wanita didepannya lekat-lekat.

"Apa tujuan organisasi itu, Sasori?" tanya wanita itu serius. Sasori membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mereka..mengumpulkan monster berekor_.."_

___—_CRAT.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu terbatuk. Darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya, menodai lantai dingin di depannya. Tidak, ia masih kuat untuk melanjutkan..

"Selain itu?"

"Mereka.." ia terbatuk lagi, "mengumpulkan monster berekor itu untuk disegel.."

_—CRAT._

Darah menetes lagi. Kali ini lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Sasori menggigit bibirnya, sebelum kemudian menyeka darah yang tersisa di sudut mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

_Ia masih kuat._

Tapi sejurus kemudian, pandangannya memudar. _Oh, sial_. Ketika ia sudah berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi, sosok wanita di depannya memudar, sebelum kemudian menggapai-gapai ke arahnya..

"Sasori.."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersentak. Tangan itu..tangan wanita itu berdarah. Darah melumuri telapak tangan dan lengan milik wanita itu, menetes-netes dengan mengerikan.

Iris hazel milik Sasori melebar.

* * *

.

Iris hazel milik Sasori melebar.

"Sasori.." panggil wanita itu lagi, kali ini dengan suara lemah. Sasori tercekat. Ia mundur selangkah dengan susah payah, ketika sosok wanita berambut cokelat yang sangat dikenalnya itu memudar dengan perlahan_—_sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi nyata lagi.

Sebuah pikiran gelap segera menyadarkan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

.

.

_ —Ini delusi._

Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mengernyitkan kening. Ini bukan kenyataan. Kedua orangtuanya sudah tak ada, dan ia tak akan bisa bertemu mereka lagi. Mengapa ia bisa-bisanya tenggelam dalam harapan kosong yang sama untuk dua kali?

_Kali ini, dunia khayalan indahnya kembali hancur berkeping-keping._

Ia berusaha melakukan segel tangan untuk melepas ilusi itu. Jika ini adalah _genjutsu_, maka ia berjanji tak akan memaafkan orang yang telah menggunakan ilusi ini padanya. _Kenangannya._

Menggunakan masa lalu orang lain sebagai senjata emosional adalah tindakan pengecut.

_"Kai!"_

_Cih._ Ia menggigit bibir. _Tidak bisa._ _Chakra_-nya tengah disegel, sehingga ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Dan sebuah pikiran horor hinggap di kepalanya. _'Berarti, satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan ini adalah menunggu si pengguna genjutsu untuk melepaskan jurus itu sendiri..'_

Ia menggigit lidahnya. Mengerikan. Ia tak mau selamanya terperangkap dalam ilusi tanpa akhir ini. Jika ini adalah _genjutsu_, maka ini adalah _genjutsu_ yang bisa membuat gila korbannya.

Sasori menghela nafas dengan susah payah, berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya. _'Tidak, ia tak akan menyerah. Pasti ada cara..'_

Sebuah ide horor mendadak terlintas di kepalanya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, diangkatnya tangan kirinya, dan ia menggigit nadinya. Keras.

.

.

_—_Darah segar segera mengalir deras, menetesi lantai dingin lantai ruangan interogasi itu.

* * *

_._

_._

_Bersambung.._

_._

**Notes**: Chapter 14, _update_. _This chapter is kinda dark, isn't it?_ :)_  
_

Terima kasih kepada **kazusa kirihika, akasuna no ei-chan, Nohara Rin, Nyanmaru desu, Azizah, GwendyMary, n4na, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Rosachi-hime, Ribby-chan, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, NaNo Kid, Kujyou SasoDei, sasa-hime, Guest, Mizuira Kumiko, Arum Junnie, Jb, Wowowow, Moku-Chan, milkyways99, hanazono yuri, Kim Keyna, **dan** Ritard. ** yang telah mereview chapter kemarin. Danke schon~ :D

.

* * *

_Catatan tambahan_: **Katalis** sudah ada _side-story_ nya, loh. :)

.

Judul: **Konstelasi**

Genre: _Hurt/Comfort_

Rate: T

Setting: **Katalis - chapter 12**

Warning: 2nd PoV. Memakai sudut pandang Sasori. Bisa dilihat di profil untuk lebih jelasnya, ya. ^^

* * *

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.** :3

Mungkin **Katalis **sudah hampir mencapai _ending_, ya. Gimana kesan-kesan pembaca tentang chapter kali ini?

Tolong sampaikan saran, kritik, atau concrit teman2 lewat review ya. :)


	15. Chapter 15: Ayo, Pulang

_'Tidak, ia tak akan menyerah. Pasti ada cara..'_

Sebuah ide horor mendadak terlintas di kepalanya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, diangkatnya tangan kirinya, dan ia menggigit nadinya. Keras.

.

.

_—_Darah segar segera mengalir deras, menetesi lantai dingin lantai ruangan interogasi itu.

* * *

**Katalis**

_A SasoSaku (_maybe.._) fanfiction_

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ gagal. _Farewell chapter._

Disarankan untuk membaca chapter kali ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Shibasaki Kou – Kage.**

Selamat membaca!

* * *

_**.**_

_**Hold on. Better things are waiting.**_

* * *

.

"Haruno_-san_, hari ini kau tugas piket bersamaku ya," sapa seorang gadis Chuunin Suna riang pada Sakura yang baru keluar dari laboratorium untuk mengajar. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Oh! Matsuri-san," Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah. Mulai kapan kita berangkat ke rumah sakit?" tanya gadis itu.

Matsuri terdiam, menggaruk-garuk dagunya sebentar.

"Hmm, sekitar jam delapan. Kutunggu di depan apartemenmu, ya," jawab gadis Chuunin itu ramah, sebelum berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum. Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang sibuk..

_—Firasatnya mengatakan hal itu._

* * *

_._

'_CKIT_.'

Rasa panas yang menusuk menyerang tenggorokannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat dari nyeri yang melilit pergelangan tangannya yang_—mungkin hampir sobek._

_Ilusi itu perlahan memudar._

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi pelan. _Berhasil. Genjutsu _itu sudah padam.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu terkejut, meski segera mampu untuk menguasai dirinya lagi. Ia menaikkan jemarinya, mengontrol pasir miliknya untuk membungkus pergelangan tangan kiri sang _missing-nin _itu. Menahan laju darah yang menderas untuk sementara.

"Sasori, diam dan jangan bergerak," perintah Kazekage muda itu pendek, sebelum kemudian ia menghampiri sang kriminal itu dan menyuruhnya bangun. Laki-laki berambut merah itu melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada pemuda di depannya—sebelum kemudian bangkit perlahan.

Tangannya_..nyeri sekali._

Tanpa diduga—sang Kazekage melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak sang tahanan, menyangganya perlahan supaya tidak jatuh. Sasori terpaku sesaat, tapi ia tak mencoba menepis tangan itu.

_"Kau..?"_

"Diam dan ikuti aku," tukas Gaara tanpa menatap sang kriminal berambut merah itu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Heh..kukira..monster Ichibi itu telah merenggut separuh..kewarasanmu," desisnya sarkastis dengan nada terputus-putus. Ia terbatuk sekali.

"Diam," balas Gaara, mencoba untuk tidak terpancing. "Yuzume, kau segera kembali ke perbatasan. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya."

"Sama-sama, Kazekage_-sama,_" setelah membungkuk hormat, Jounin itu pun segera menghilang. Sang Kazekage membuat sebuah segel tangan, dan segera lenyap ke kantornya diikuti dengan debu pasir yang menipis.

* * *

_**.**_

_**I want to erase this moments**_

_**But I want to cling it all the same,**_

_**.**_

_—**I don't understand myself..**_

_**.**_

* * *

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu merapikan skema yang dibuatnya, dengan hapusan tipis disana-sini. Ia menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi..demi kejayaan Divisi itu…

Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Selain dia, memang tak ada lagi yang bisa. Kankuro sadar betul kalau ilmunya belum cukup. Selama ini ia hanya menguasai _jutsu_-nya dengan cara membaca buku-buku dan mencoba-coba.

_Tapi, apakah dia mau..?_

Pertanyaan itu mengambang di kepalanya.

Ya. Disitulah rintangannya_—__selain Gaara dan dewan tetua Suna. _Kankuro terdiam, sembari memerhatikan daftar absen di depannya sekali lagi.

Dua Chuunin, dan tujuh Genin.

Ia menghela nafas lagi, kali ini pendek-pendek.

Yah..sepertinya tak ada salahnya mencoba. _Meskipun taruhannya terlalu besar._

* * *

.

"Ada berapa anggota Akatsuki?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengangkat wajahnya, tetesan darah yang samar masih mengalir dari sudut mulutnya. Saat ini ia tengah duduk berhadapan dengan sang Kazekage di kantornya, dengan pintu terkunci. Dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di meja sudah dipinggirkan terlebih dahulu_—__meski terkesan asal-asalan._

"Se—"

Ia terbatuk lagi. Ditahannya dengan telapak tangan kanannya_—_tapi ketika ia menatap tangan itu untuk mengecek, gumpalan darah pekat berwarna kehitaman kembali tampak disitu.

_Seperti ternoda tinta._

Gaara hanya memandanginya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. "Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya. Sudah berapa lama kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki?"

…

Rasa nyeri yang hebat kini menohok batang lehernya, meski ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tidak, ia masih kuat. Ia tak akan roboh didepan bocah tanpa alis ini. Digigitnya bibirnya tanpa terlihat,dan segera membuka mulut perlahan untuk menjawab.

"Sembilan belas.." ia terbatuk lagi, "tahun."

Kazekage muda itu mengangguk. "Kudengar Akatsuki bekerja secara berpasangan."

Ia menatap sang pemuda dengan seksama. "Ya."

"Siapa _partner-_mu—"

Tapi sebelum Gaara sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, sebuah suara seperti tercekik yang mengerikan terdengar di hadapannya. Diikuti semburan darah yang deras.

Akasuna no Sasori tengah menutup mulutnya sekuat tenaga dengan tangan kanannya—meski sia-sia. Darah yang berwarna kehitaman merembes dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Se.." matanya berkunang-kunang, sebelum kemudian ia tertunduk perlahan ke meja. Keningnya menyentuh permukaan kayu yang dingin. "..gel."

Untuk sesaat, pemuda berambut merah itu terpaku di tempat. Ia bangkit dari kursinya—dan segera mengangkat wajah lelaki itu. Disingkirkannya tangannya secara paksa dari mulutnya.

"Buka mulutmu, Sasori."

Sang kriminal menutup matanya, ekspresinya seperti menahan sesuatu. "Tcsk.."

Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam, sebelum kemudian meletakkan jarinya di sisi-sisi rahang sang tahanan, dan membuka mulutnya secara paksa. Darah segera mengalir lagi dengan deras.

_Dan itu dia._

Sederetan simbol kecil-kecil berwarna kehitaman tampak terukir di lidah milik mantan _missing-nin _itu. Gaara segera mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Cih..rupanya begitu," ia mengernyitkan kening, dan menyingkirkan jemarinya dari bibir sang tahanan. "Mereka menyegel lidah supaya tidak bisa berkhianat, ya?"

Sasori tak menjawab. Ia terbatuk sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian ruangan Kazekage itu perlahan memudar..

.

_—dan ia jatuh ke dalam ketidaksadaran._

* * *

_._

_**"I wonder where I am now?"  
But not that I really care,  
of this place..**_

.

.

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap sosok laki-laki di depannya yang tengah terbaring tak sadar. Kelopak matanya yang diselimuti bulu mata lentik tertutup rapat. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan nafasnya yang lambat.

Hening sesaat melingkupi ruang rawat itu, hanya terdengar suara infus yang sesekali menetes.

Keadaan lelaki itu sungguh parah. Perban membalut dadanya yang tertutupi selimut. Kain putih steril juga melilit pergelangan tangannya yang baru selesai dijahit. Bibirnya hampir sobek, diikuti dengan lidahnya yang terluka. Lingkaran hitam yang nyata menggantung di bawah matanya.

Raut wajah lelaki berambut merah itu damai, meskipun wajah itu begitu pucat seakan tak ada pembuluh darah.

Sakura menghela nafas. _'Mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini..?'_

Tadi pagi, kedatangan Kazekage bersama seorang Jounin yang tengah terburu-buru memasuki rumah sakit itu, mengagetkan Sakura dan Matsuri yang sedang piket di depan.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar_—tampak sedang dipapah oleh sang Kazekage._

"Kazekage-_sama_! Apa yang terjadi?" seru Matsuri kaget. Sakura dengan sigap segera mengambil alih lelaki yang sedang sekarat itu dari tangan sang Kazekage, dan membawanya ke ruang operasi terdekat_—_dibantu oleh Matsuri.

_"Dia kehilangan banyak darah,"_ kata-kata sang Kazekage terdengar bergema sayup-sayup dari belakang. _"Nadinya terluka.."_

* * *

.

Setelah memberikan pertolongan pertama yang diperlukan, gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk menunggu di samping pasien berambut merah itu hingga sadar. Jantungnya masih berdetak_—meskipun lemah._

Tanpa sadar ia memandangi wajah lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu. Sangat kontras dengan ekspresinya yang hampa dan dingin ketika sedang sadar, saat tertidur raut wajah itu kelihatan begitu damai. Ia hampir terlihat seperti seorang anak laki-lak yang tengah terlelap.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. _'Hei Sakura, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan..'_

Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening laki-laki itu. Baguslah, suhu badannya sudah mulai turun. Ia tersenyum, sementara jarinya menyingkapkan poni yang hampir menutupi mata lelaki itu.

_'CTIK'._

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba kedua iris hazel itu membuka.

"Mm..?" laki-laki berambut merah itu memandangi Sakura. "Apa..yang kau lakukan..bocah?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya, melirik ke arah sang _medic-nin_ yang masih berada di dahinya.

_'SEET!'_ Sakura segera menarik tangannya. Wajahnya memerah. "T-tidak. Kau sudah koma selama hampir setengah hari," jelasnya setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Hm.." gumamnya lemah, iris hazel itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Ia mengangkat pergelangan tangannya.

"Siapa..yang membalut ini?" bisiknya perlahan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku." Balas Sakura sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu memejamkan matanya, sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi. "Kau.." nadanya memudar. "Sebaiknya kau biarkan saja."

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. "Membiarkan saja dan bersikap masa bodoh jika kau mati, _begitu?!_" sergahnya gusar. Sasori memejamkan matanya.

"Ya." Balasnya hampa. "Kehilangan satu pembunuh berdarah dingin..bukanlah se..buah kehilangan yang berarti, kan?" tukasnya tenang. Hening kembali melingkupi ruangan itu, diikuti suara cairan infus yang menetes.

"Kau sudah bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin lagi, Sasori," desis gadis berambut merah muda itu sembari menghela nafas.

"Sekali pembunuh tetap pem..bunuh, bocah." Ia memejamkan matanya.

Sakura menatap laki-laki itu lekat-lekat. "Bagiku tidak. Setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, _kan?"_

.

Pasien berambut merah itu membuka matanya lagi_—_iris hazel itu memandangi Sakura dengan seksama. Tanpa diduga, ia tersenyum tipis.

_'Hm, kesempatan kedua, ya..'_

* * *

_._

Iris hazel itu menelusuri langit-langit bercat putih diatasnya, dalam diam. Sorot matanya menerawang—seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi, sebuah suara lirih di sampingnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasori?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Sesosok wajah yang sangat dikenalnya tampak di hadapannya. Ia memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Ebizo-_jii._" Gumamnya lemah. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum.

"Kudengar kau sudah koma hampir setengah hari, Sasori. Untunglah kau masih hidup.."

Hening sesaat melingkupi ruangan rawat itu, dan hanya terdengar suara tetes-tetes cairan infus di wadah.

"Siapa yang.." ia menghela nafas sesaat, suaranya rendah, "memba..waku kesini?" tanya sang pasien lemah. Wajahnya pucat.

"Kazekage."

Alis sang pasien terangkat sedikit mendengar kalimat tadi. "Hmm.."

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu, Sasori," kata lelaki tua itu sembari menunjuk ke meja kecil di sebelahnya. Sekeranjang buah tampak di meja itu. "Supaya kau cepat pulih," tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasori memandangi buah-buahan itu dalam diam. "Kau..melakukan hal yang—" ia terbatuk sebentar, "tak berguna..tahu." desisnya pelan.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum.

"Darah itu lebih kental daripada air, Sasori," balasnya tenang. "Kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa, dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu.

.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu terdiam. Wajahnya terasa panas. _'Keluarga..? Darah?'_

_'Meski wanita ini memiliki hubungan darah denganku, bila ia mati—aku takkan merasakan apa-apa. Hatiku..sama dengan tubuh ini.'_

Kalimat yang pernah diucapkannya sebulan lalu itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ia tertunduk—membiarkan helai-helai rambut merahnya jatuh menutupi matanya.

Mungkin..ia memang tak pernah bermaksud mengucapkan itu. Ia kira ia benar-benar serius—kata-kata itu terucap dengan sepenuh hatinya..

—Tapi, ternyata kalimat itu tak lebih dari sekadar gertakan kosong.

_"Kau.."_ ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi lelaki tua itu lekat-lekat. "Tidakkah kau jijik terhadapku?" desisnya sinis.

"Tidak. Mengapa aku mesti berpikir begitu kepadamu?"

"—Karena aku ini kriminal, tak tahukah kau?! _Buka matamu, kakek tua!_ Aku telah membunuh Kazekage ketiga, dan sekarang kakakmu." Sebuah tawa kosong meluncur dari mulutnya. Tapi sejurus kemudian—ia terbatuk pelan, dan setetes darah kembali muncul di sudut bibirnya.

Hening sesaat.

"..Aku tahu. Aku juga tahu kalau bukan kau yang membunuh Neechan," ia menghela nafas. "Aku tak peduli dengan hal itu. Bagiku kau tetap keluargaku, Sasori."

Kini laki-laki berambut merah itu terdiam. Tidak—ia tak mau mendengar kata-kata itu. Karena ia tahu betul—

_..kalau ia tak pantas menerimanya._

"Cih," pasien itu memejamkan matanya. "Terserah," ia membuka matanya lagi, dan menatap menerawang ke langit-langit. Pandangannya hampa.

"Cepatlah sembuh."

Sasori terdiam mendengarnya.

"Hm. Terima kasih," balasnya pendek. Nada suaranya tak menyiratkan suatu apapun.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh, kita pulang, ya," tambah lelaki tua itu sembari meraih sebuah jeruk dari keranjang, dan mengupasnya. Sasori memandangi lelaki tua itu dalam diam, ekspresinya sedikit heran.

"Pulang..? Ke..penjara lagi, maksudmu?" tanyanya terputus-putus. Helaan nafasnya pendek-pendek.

Ebizo tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Bukan._ Ke rumah,_ Sasori."

Kali ini, ia tercekat.

_'Rumah?'_

Kata itu terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Aku tak..punya_—uhuk,_" ia terbatuk sesaat, "tempat untuk kembali, Ebizo-_jii._" Tukasnya datar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa kering dua kali.

Ebizo menaikkan alis. "Kau bermimpi? Kau punya, Sasori. Rumah kita," ia tersenyum, dan memasukkan sepotong jeruk ke mulutnya—sebelum kemudian mengunyahnya perlahan.

Sasori tercekat.

.

_"Kau punya, Sasori. Rumah kita."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya. Dan anehnya—ia menyukainya.

.

.

"Hmm.." ia memejamkan mata, dadanya terasa ringan. _"Mungkin.."_

Ebizo tersenyum.

"Cepat sembuh, ya."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**let's go home, when tomorrow comes **__**  
**__**will I be laughing saying that it's all ok?**_

_**.**_

* * *

_._

_._

**~Tamat ~**

.

.

**Catatan Penulis: **Hai, _minna._ ^^ Tak terasa **"Katalis"** sudah mencapai _ending,_ ya. :)

Kepada semua pembaca yang telah mengikuti **"Katalis"** dari awal sampai sejauh ini, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu..

**Bagaimana kesan kalian terhadap cerita ini? :D**

Tolong sampaikan di _review_,ya. :)

* * *

.

_**Epilog:**_

Hening sesaat melingkupi ruangan rawat itu, ditingkahi oleh suara tetes-tetes cairan infus. Sasori memejamkan matanya kembali, sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya.

"Ada pesan dari Kankuro. Ia memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini kepadamu," kata Ebizo sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas ke genggaman sang pasien. Sasori membukanya.

.

—Dan iris hazelnya melebar begitu ia membaca tabel yang tertera di kertas itu.

_'Daftar absensi..?'_

Ebizo tertawa melihat reaksi laki-laki berambut merah itu. "Kelihatannya kau akan mempunyai tugas menyenangkan setelah ini," komentarnya sambil tersenyum. Sasori mengernyitkan kening. Mendadak, kepalanya terasa pusing.

.

.

_Sepertinya, hari-harinya setelah ini tak akan pernah sama lagi._

* * *

.

.

**~ Selesai ~**

.

**Chilla's Notes**: Kepada semua pembaca **"Katalis"** yang telah mengikuti cerita ini sampai sejauh ini, _**terima kasih banyak.**_ **:)**

(_Mungkin suatu saat aku akan menambahkan sekuel dari cerita ini, fufu._)

Ada yang membuat kalian bingung mengenai salah satu bagian dari cerita ini? O.o

Silakan sampaikan pertanyaan kalian lewat _review _atau PM, ya. ^^

.

**Catatan tambahan**: Saya sedang mengadakan sebuah _polling_ kecil-kecilan. Untuk info lebih jelasnya, silakan lihat di profil, ya. :3

* * *

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ada pesan untuk "Katalis"? :D**


End file.
